Gold emerald
by Ichibari
Summary: Odin a condamné Loki à vivre sur Midgard, sans ses pouvoirs, sous la surveillance des Avengers. Mais tout ne va pas ce passer comme prévu. Fury cache beaucoup trop de chose et plusieurs dangers planent au dessus de la tête du dieu de la malice. Tony croit en lui et veut l'aider, mais a t'il raison ? [IronFrost & FrostIron] [Scènes choquantes] [D'autres couples en perspective]
1. L'ami de l'ennemi

**Coucou,**

**Alors voici une fanfiction qui va durer longtemps.**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitre elle fera, mais je me fixe l'objectif de 50 pour le moment.**

**Evidemment, je ne possède pas les personnages de cette fic, sauf pour quelques uns qui arriverons plus tard.**

**Attention, il va y avoir du sport que ce soit en combat ou au lit.**

**C'est une fanfic à caractère homosexuelle très explicite, je vais mettre des Warning sur les chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture.**

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

_Niveau le plus haut d'Yggdrasil_

_Asgard, royaume des Ases_

Cela faisait un an que Loki était enfermé dans cette maudite cellule de la prison d'Asgard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il foulait le sol de ce lieu, mais cette fois, on l'avait mit dans une zone totalement isolé. Ce qui rendait l'endroit comme un havre de paix et des plus calmes. Personne ne criait ou élevait la voix pour ce faire entendre et clamer son innocence. De toute façon il ne pouvait parler à personne. Heureusement, il avait eu l'autorisation de son soit disant grand frère, pour avoir quelques ouvrages. Il lisait donc tranquillement assit sur le sol, le dos posait contre le mur.

Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres sombre. Il sentit la présence de Thor, qui marchait à grand pas dans les couloirs et visiblement en direction de la cellule du brun.

« -Si tu es venu pour me demander de l'aide pour sauver ton humaine, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens. Il est hors de question que je t'aide encore une fois. » Fit Loki en ne levant pas les yeux de son livre, qui cachait son visage.

-Je ne suis point venu pour cela, mon frère. » Répondit le grand Thor de sa voix roque.

Loki tiqua quelque peu sous le surnom familier, le blond en comprendrait donc jamais qu'ils ne sont frère et que cela ne changerait jamais ?

« -Odin est au courant de ta venue ? Je n'aimerai être responsable que son fils désobéi à l'un de ses ordres. Surtout celui-ci. » Fit amèrement le brun.

« -Cesse tes enfantillages, mon frère. Tu sais qu'il ne fait point cela de gaité de cœur. »

« -Oui, comme voler, piller, bannir, utiliser ou massacrer d'innocentes personnes. » Fit Loki en continuant de sourire. « -C'est sur qu'il peut être un véritable exemple pour tous. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? »

Thor soupira doucement, alors qu'il ouvrait la barrière de sécurité de la cellule.

« -Je sais ce que tu penses et je n'en suis point d'accord. Père à fait beaucoup et a ramener la paix dans les neuf royaumes. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est l'heure de ton jugement. »

Loki ferma doucement son ouvrage et se leva doucement. Il attendit que le blond ouvre la barrière de protection qui l'empêcher de s'échapper. Thor lui lia les mains grâce à des bracelets magiques, qui enfermaient la magie du brun et un bâillon pour l'empêcher de jouer de ses mensonges. Puis ils allèrent donc vers la grande salle du trône, là où les attendait Odin.

Ils avaient marchés pendant quelques minutes et étaient enfin arrivés devant le Père de toutes choses. Il était assit fièrement sur son trône. Evidemment, il n'était pas seul. Le trio palatin*, Sif et Heindall étaient debout à droite et à gauche du trône. De plus, il y avait quelques gardes. Ce qui réduisait les chances de Loki pour s'enfuir à zéro. Le brun haussa les sourcils quand il vit Frigga venir au prêt de son mari. Certes, elle n'était pas sa vraie mère, mais Loki tenait à elle. Il était vraiment heureux de la voir.

« -Après une longue discussion avec les Avengers du monde de Midgard, nous avons prit une décision importante. » Fit Odin en regardant son fils adoptif devant lui. « -Tu seras donc pour une centaine d'année, condamné à vivre comme un simple humain. Tu n'auras aucun pouvoir. En espérant que cela t'aide à ouvrir les yeux sur tes actes sur ce monde. Bien évidement, après cette sentence, tu seras condamné à être enfermé dans tes appartements, ici à Asgard. »

Frigga était plutôt contente du verdict, elle avait fait beaucoup pour que la peine ne soit pas trop dur. Le trio palatin, ainsi que Sif, regardaient Loki durement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air content, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Loki ne pouvait répondre, mais de toute façon, il n'allait pas le faire. Il n'aimait pas être sans pouvoir et sous surveillance de ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de subir les reproches et niaiseries pendant son séjour sur Midgard. Mais au moins, il n'allait pas être obligé de supporter de torture… même si s'en était une dans un sens.

La sentence prononçait, ils quittèrent tous la grande salle. Frigga ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du condamné et de le prendre doucement contre elle. On pouvait voir l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Oh bien sûr, elle n'était pas fière de son fils adoptif, elle s'en voulait même. Ce disant qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention à lui et montrer qu'il était tout aussi important pour elle que les autres enfants d'Odin. Loki la laissa faire, il l'aimait tout autant, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. Thor et Heimdall sourirent doucement en voyant l'air apaisé du condamné. Odin haussa un sourcil en voyant le gardien du Bifrost.

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

_Niveau central d'Yggdrasil_

_Midgard (terre), le royaume des hommes_

Cela faisait deux ans…. Deux ans que Pepper et Tony n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle n'avait plus la force ni la patience de suivre les frasques du milliardaire et elle avait trouvé un autre homme, bien moins narcissique, arrogant et suicidaire. Tony ne l'avait pas retenu. Il comprenait très bien la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt heureux pour elle. Pepper avait le droit à une belle vie et de ne plus souffrir et angoisser à chaque fois que l'homme qu'elle aime, sort pour sauver le monde au péril de sa vie. Tony avait donc le champ libre de faire vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait pendant les missions, même s'il le faisait déjà avant. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas peur de la perdre, c'était déjà fait. Bien sûr, elle restait actionnaire de Stark Industrie et futur héritière. Tony ne voulait pas que son entreprise finisse dans de mauvaises mains et puis, elle pouvait assurer la descendance, contrairement au milliardaire qui n'avait plus d'espoir de fonder une famille. Oui, ça lui avait traversé l'esprit quelques jours avant leur rupture.

Steve n'avait pas vraiment comprit son ami. Surtout sur le pourquoi il ne l'avait pas retenu. Le fossile avait une vision des choses bien à lui et il vivait toujours dans l'ancien temps. Ils s'étaient disputés plusieurs fois sur le sujet, mais rien de bien méchant. Quelques meubles, murs et verre brisés… mais rien de bien méchant. Généralement, ils réglaient leurs comptes pendant l'entrainement et finissaient à bouder chacun dans leurs coins.

Après donc une énième dispute avec le blond, Tony s'était retranché dans son atelier et travaillait sur un nouveau projet de flèche pour Clint et des nouveaux pistolets paralysant pour Natasha. Ça le stimulait et lui changeait les idées. Il travailla pendant des heures et des heures la musique à font. Il ne remarqua même pas Bruce qui était devant la porte avec une pizza. Le Doc finit par entrer et Jarvis coupa la musique. Tony râla un peu, mais sourit à son ami qui posa la pizza juste devant son nez. Il ouvrit la boite et se prit un part en remerciant son ami. Bruce s'installa en face de lui et commença à manger lui aussi.

Ils parlèrent pendant un très long moment. Ils avaient terminés leur pizza depuis environs une heure et travaillaient maintenant sur les flèches et les pistolets ensemble.

« -Monsieur, Thor est actuellement sur le balcon de la tour. » Fit Jarvis.

Tony haussa les sourcils et regarda Bruce, puis le plus grand des écrans.

« -Comment ça… ? »

« -Il est arrivé par les airs et il est en colère. Dois-je lui ouvrir la porte ? »

« -Bien sûr Jarvis… » Fit l'ingénieur en se levant de son siège.

Bruce l'imita et ils allèrent directement dans le salon pour savoir ce qui se passe. Steve, Logan et Peter, les rejoignirent rapidement. Il avait été très inquiet en voyant la tempête dehors. Tony n'avait jamais vu un orage aussi ardant. Thor était très en colère. Tony le regarda faire les cents pas dans le salon, tenant Mjöllnir fortement dans sa main.

« -Ok Point Break, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda le milliardaire.

Le blond ne répondait pas, il parlait dans une langue inconnue et apparemment ce ne devait pas être des mots doux. Tony soupira légèrement et alla se servir un verre de whisky, pendant que les autres s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient laisser le dieu se défouler un peu.

« -Monsieur, vous avez un appel de l'agent Fury. » Fit d'un coup Jarvis.

« -Grand écran, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'explications…. Merci Jarvis. »

Le grand écran sorti du plafond et l'image de Fury s'afficha. La première image que le borgne pouvait voir était la tête d'un dieu du tonner, complètement furieux. Tony se demandait s'il avait eu raison d'avoir demandé le grand écran.

« -Je me moque de ce que vous avez à dire. Loki restera enfermé dans nos cellules et cela jusqu'à la fin de sa peine. »

« -Il est hors de question que mon frère reste dans l'une de vos maudites cellules… » Cria Thor.

« -Loki est un danger pour l'humanité et un criminel de guerre. Il doit être enfermé. Estimez-vous heureux que je prenne la peine de vous en informer. »

« -Oh, vous êtes tellement honnête, Fury. Nous avons vraiment confiance en vous… vous ne nous cacheriez jamais quelque chose d'important. » Ironisa Tony.

Evidemment, l'agent en chef coupa cour à la communication.

Les Avengers restèrent silencieux un moment. Thor se calma et Tony termina son troisième verre. Puis il s'installa sur un fauteuil. Il pinça des lèvres doucement, n'aimant pas du tout la situation. Fury avait raison dans un sens. Loki était un enfoiré de première et un malade mentale, mais pas plus qu'un ancien vendeur d'arme, un loup au griffe en acier et un monstre vert. Ils avaient tous fait des erreurs, plus ou moins contre leurs volontés. Ils s'en étaient sorti grâce à leurs amis ou en ouvrant les yeux sur les horreurs qu'ils ont pu faire. Loki lui n'avait personne et sa haine contre sa famille était tellement grande, qu'il ne les écoute pas. Le dieu de la malice avait besoin d'aide.

« -Ok, donc qui en est ? » Demanda Stark en regardant les autres.

« -Je ne laisserai pas mon frère dans… »

« -Oui Thor, on sait que tu viendras, ma question ne t'était pas destiné. »

« -Je sais ce que ça fait d'être enfermé… cela ne l'aidera pas… » Fit Bruce. Tony sourit légèrement.

« -Ne comptez pas sur moi. C'est un criminel… » Fit Steve.

« -Il est déjà condamné et on lui a retiré sa magie. Il est aussi fragile qu'un simple humain. »

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« -Il n'a plus ses pouvoirs ? Le SHIELD est au courant ? »

« -Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que mon père à autorisé sa peine sur Midgard. »

Tony mordit doucement l'intérieur de sa joue et fronça doucement des sourcils. Logan et Peter se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

« -Nous sommes des votre…. » Fit Logan.

Steve soupira et capitula.

Tony alluma tous les écrans de la pièce et ils planifièrent la grande évasion du dieu de la malice.

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

**J'espère que ce prologue vous avez aimé.**

**Je sais, il n'est pas très long, mais je voulais garder quelques surprises.**

**Pour le moment, l'histoire ce base sur la libération de Loki, mais il n'y aura pas que ça.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, des idées ou des critiques.**

**Je vous répondrai à chaque nouveau chapitre.**


	2. La grande évasion ou persque

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici le second chapitre. **

**Dans celui-ci vous lirez comment les Avengers vont sauver pour la première fois notre cher Loki.**

**Et oui, le dieu de la malice attire les ennuis, même s'il est devenu un maudit humain stupide.**

**Je tien à m'excuser pour les fautes que vous trouverez dans mes écrits.**

**Et j'ai oublié de vous préciser que le trio palatin était composé de Fandrall, Hogun et Volstagg. **

**Maintenant je vais répondre à vos reviews. **

• **LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark**

**Je suis heureuse de voir que mon prologue te donne envie de lire la suite. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur.**

• **Mikan – Ichigo Hime**

**Merci de ta Review. Je vais essayer de publier le plus vite possible.**

**Bonne lecture !**

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

Steve n'était pas du tout d'accord pour aider et héberger le frère de Thor. Il en était même hors de question. Au contraire, il était prêt à aider le SHIELD et garder le dieu de la tromperie en prison. Voilà, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Quitter cette maudite tour et se joindre à Fury. Bien qu'il avait capitulé au début, Tony avait dépassé les bornes en disant qu'il allait rompre tout contacte avec l'agence après avoir piraté toutes leurs données.

C'est ce que pensait le vieux captain america avant qu'il croise les yeux furieux du frère du psychopathe aliène. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre et s'installa sur le bord du lit et il fixait le mur en face de lui.

Steve le regarda un long moment et déposa son sac sur le sol doucement, tout doucement. Il marcha lentement vers le lit, essayant de ne pas rendre les choses encore plus compliqué. Il fallait qu'il parle. Qu'il dise quelque chose qui n'aggraverait pas la colère de son ami.

« -Je sais que tu m'en veux… mais comprend moi. Je sais que c'est ton frère et que tu penses pouvoir l'aider. Mais il a voulu conquérir la terre et il a tué beaucoup de personne. C'est un criminel…. Puis il ne t'écoute pas… »

« -Je sais mais c'est mon frère et mon père l'a déjà condamné… Il n'a plus de pouvoir. Il ne fera de mal à personne… »

Steve pinça des lèvres doucement. Dans un sens, Thor avait raison. Loki n'était pas vraiment une menace. Du moins pas directement.

Thor se lança dans le récit de ce qu'il a vécu avec son frère, ainsi que ce que Loki lui avait dit sur Thanos. Steve l'écouta attentivement et réalisa que c'était lui qui avait tort. Les deux Asgardiens avaient eu une vie vraiment pas facile. Enfin surtout Loki et ses enfants. Steve ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, car il n'en n'avait pas et n'en aurait peut-être jamais.

« -Thor, tu as vraiment…. Fait tout ça à ton frère ? »

Le dieu du tonner hocha la tête et la baissa. Il était clair qu'il s'en voulait énormément. Steve comprit alors que le dieu voulait se faire pardonné par son frère et retrouver leur complicité d'avant.

« -Très bien, je vais vous aider… et essayer d'apprendre à mieux le connaitre. »

« -Merci Steve… Je te revaudrai ça. »

Sur ces belles paroles, ils retournèrent voir Stark et Bruce pour planifier la grande évasion du dieu de la tromperie.

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

Cela faisait six jours qu'ils passaient en revue les différents plans d'entré et de sorti du grand et hautement gardé, bâtiment du SHIELD. Une chance que ça soit Stark qui ait conçu les plans et qu'il les a gardé dans sa base de donnée personnelle.

Après une énième répétition de leur plan, Tony alla prendre une bonne douche, puis il s'installa dans son canapé privé, un verre de whisky à la main et une simple serviette autour de sa taille. Il alluma la tête, juste pour avoir un bruit de fond et fixait la pluie mourante contre la vitre de son immense baie vitré. D'ailleurs, ça lui rappela le jour où il avait descendu les étages de l'immeuble par l'extérieur.

Tony n'en voulait plus vraiment au dieu du chao. Surtout depuis qu'il ait discuté avec Thor. Puis, ils n'étaient pas vraiment différent l'un de l'autre. Bon ok, Stark n'avait pas voulu conquérir une planète, mais il avait tout de même tué des gens innocents en vendant des armes à des terroristes.

« -Jarvis ? »

« - Oui monsieur ? »

« - Trouve-moi tout ce qu'il y a sur Thor et Loki. Les récits et tout le bordel. S'il te plait. »

« -Bien monsieur. »

Jarvis alluma donc les lumières en mode veilleuse et fit descendre un énorme écran du plafond. Stark resta quelques minutes devant la baie vitré avant de ce retourner et de regarder l'avancement des recherches. L'I.A. avait déjà trouvé pas mal de chose et il les avait même rangé par date de publication.

Tony fit glisser l'un des dossiers sur sa tablette et s'installa sur le canapé pour commencer à lire.

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

Fury avait ses petites habitudes. Il se levait toujours à la même heure, que ce soit en semaine ou le week-end. Il faisait quelques exercices pour garder la forme. Puis il prenait une douche à la même température, jamais trop chaud, ni trop froid. Enfin, il prend un copieux petit déjeuné et comme il vit dans le bâtiment principal du SHIELD, il n'a plus qu'à prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son bureau et commencer sa journée de travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, assit sur sa confortable chaise de bureau, Fury était entrain de lire les divers rapports de ses employés. Natasha entra dans la pièce, après s'être annoncé. Le borgne rangea rapidement son dossier dans l'un de ses tiroirs de bureau et le ferma à clé. Elle déposa une tasse de café sur le bureau, puis le planning de la journée et s'installa sur une chaise en face du chef. Celui-ci passa en revue la feuille et la signa avant de la rendre à la jeune femme. Puis son téléphone sonna et il intima Natasha à partir.

Une fois la porte fermée, la jeune femme prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son coéquipier et amant. Clint avait, lui aussi, des petites habitudes. Surtout le samedi matin, jour de l'entrainement de l'homme araignée. Il se mettait toujours dans un coup de la salle et regardait comment ce débrouillé le plus jeune. Enfin c'était surtout pour ce foutre de lui, quand il faisait des erreurs.

Elle allait le rejoindre, quand elle remarqua Tony au poste de commande. Il n'était pas seul, Logan et Peter étaient avec lui.

« -C'est l'entraînement spécial, aujourd'hui. » Cri Clint de son perchoir.

« -Fury a vraiment accepté qu'ils viennent ? Je pensais que c'était trop dangereux à cause de… Tu sais qui… » Fit Natasha en montant pour le rejoindre.

Clint haussa les épaules. « -Vu comment il est, je ne pense pas qu'ils iront bien loin. »

Natasha ne répondit pas. Bien que Loki fût le danger le plus mortel pour la terre, dans son état, il ne pouvait rien faire de mal. Puis elle n'était pas d'accord sur les conditions de détention. Elle savait que Clint n'en était pas d'accord non plus. Qui le serait ? Surtout quand on avait été à la place du détenu. Natasha n'en n'avait jamais parlé et ne le fera jamais.

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

Tony était dans le poste de surveillance. Il tapotait sur l'ordinateur centrale, afin d'entrer les donnés des nouveaux ennemis virtuels pour l'entrainement de Peter. Soudain, il entendit une alerte sur son ordinateur personnelle. Il largue sourire vint sur son visage et il se lécha les babines d'avance. Fury essayait de contrôler ses données, afin de voir ce qu'il faisait. C'était le signe qu'il avait ouvert certaines brèches dans la sécurité des données du SHIELD. Le milliardaire n'attendit pas une seconde et commença à piraté de son côté.

Cela lui prit moins longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait créé les sécurités informatiques de l'agence d'espions. Il attendit que l'entrainement ce termine et félicita le jeune héros pour avoir faillit faire planté le plan que Logan avait planifié. Peter allait devoir s'entrainer à écouter les autres plutôt que d'en faire qu'à sa tête. Quoi qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Natasha et Clint entraient dans la pièce.

« -Franchement, c'est de pire en pire. Pourquoi tu n'as pas envoyé la sauce plus tôt ? » Ce plaignait Clint. « -Tu avais tellement d'occasions… »

« - Laisse-le. C'est encore un débutant. » Ricanait Natasha.

« -Je ne suis pas un débutante, puis j'ai pas des yeux super développé. »

« -J'ai pas vraiment envie de dire ça, mais le nabot à raison. » Fit Logan en essuyant son sang de ses lèvres. « -On devrait peut-être faire plus d'entrainement en groupe… »

Tony les regarda tour à tour, vu qu'ils attendaient une réaction de sa part. « -C'est une bonne idée… Jarvis note le. Je réfléchirais à un programme ultime plus tard. Bon… ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons affaire… »

« -Tony ?... J'aimerai te parler… seul. » Demande Natasha.

« -Tu es mignon et tu as un bon caractère, mais tu sais après le départ de Pepper, je n'ai plus l'endurance d'autant. » plaisante Tony.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. Tony avait un humour de plus en plus merdique. Il devait vraiment trouver quelqu'un, ça le changerait surement. Quoi qu'il en soit, les autres quittèrent la pièce, disant qu'ils l'attendraient dans la voiture. Tony hocha simplement la tête en réponse. Puis il s'installa sur son siège, prêt à écouter ce que la jeune femme avait à lui dire. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça du tout.

« -Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire pour… l'autre. »

« - L'autre ?... »

« -Le frère de Thor… »

« -Loki, il s'appelle Loki. Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Il est enfermé ici et je sais mieux que quiconque qu'il est impossible qu'il s'échappe. Surtout dans son état actuel. Il n'a aucun moyen de défense et… »

« -Je sais tout ça… Plus que tu le sais toi-même. Loki n'est pas dans les cellules ordinaires. C'est bien plus grave que ça. Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement parce qu'il a voulu nous détruire. Mais là, je ne peux rester sans rien faire. »

Tony haussa un sourcil. Natasha voulait aider Loki à s'enfuir ? C'était incroyablement irréel. Il soupira doucement, essayant de ne pas montrer ses émotions du moment et rangea ses affaires, puis glissa un morceau de papier dans la main de la jeune femme.

« -Natasha, Loki est très bien ici et il ne nous fera plus de mal. Puis, il ne restera peut-être pas éternellement sur notre terre. Odin pourrait le reprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. »

Tony n'était pas sincère, bien que sa voix le fût, ses yeux disaient l'inverse. Natasha prit le petit bout de papier et entra dans le manège de Tony. La conversation se termina rapidement et ils partirent de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres, toujours occupé à ce foutre de la tronche du plus jeune.

C'est une fois qu'elle arriva à ses appartements, qu'elle lut le mot de Tony.

*Si tu es avec nous, laisse nous faire.*

Natasha sourit doucement. Elle s'en doutait et connaissant Tony, il n'allait pas en rester là. Mais la grande question était, quand allaient-ils passer à l'action ? Il ne fallait pas attendre trop longtemps. Loki ne tiendrait sans doute pas le coup.

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

Tony fit un petit tour dans les locos de l'agence. Quand l'un des chercheurs vint à lui pour lui signaler un problème dans l'ordinateur des détenus. Tony sourit, le plan était, pour le moment, un grand succès. C'est donc naturellement, qu'il suit le chercheur vers l'ordinateur.

Logan et Peter allèrent, quant à eux, vers le parking pour ouvrir le coffre de la voiture.

« -Par les normes, je me demandai combien de temps j'allais rester dans cette boite affreusement lugubre. » Fit Thor en s'étirant, après être sorti du coffre.

« -Désolé, ça à prit un peu plus de temps que prévu… » Fit Logan en regardant Peter.

« -C'est pas ma faute OK ? Stark a vraiment abusé sur la puissance de sa nouvelle torture. »

« -Stark t'a torturé ? N'est-il pas de notre côté ?»

« -C'est une expression, Thor. Peter n'aime pas les entrainements trop poussé… »

« -L'enfant araignée devrait venir s'entrainer à Asgard…. »

« -C'est hors de question ! Je reste sur terre ! »

Logan ne réussit pas à retenir un petit rire, surtout quand le dieu blond s'esclaffa de joie à l'idée d'avoir le plus jeune sous son aille. Mais leur bonne humeur fût de courte duré. L'alarme raisonna dans tout le bâtiment.

Tony venait de mettre en place la prochaine étape du plan, foutre le plus gros bordel que l'agence n'est connu. Une fois que c'était fait, il devait aller le plus vite possible au plus bas des niveaux du bâtiment. Il mit donc son armure avant de sortir de la pièce et il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers les ascenseurs. C'était le seul moyen pour rejoindre les étages du sous sol.

« -Jarvis ouvre les communicateurs… et met nous une musique entrainante. »

L'I.A. ouvre donc les communications et change la musique de l'ascenseur pour quelque de plus rythmé. Tony entendait donc les bruits de combats de ses amis. Ça donné un excellent mixte. Mais il n'entendit pas la trappe au dessus de lui s'ouvrir et il braqua ses répulseurs à la dernière seconde sur la chose qui venait de descendre.

« -J'aurai pu te tuer au moins dix fois. » Dit Natasha en levant les mains en signe de paix.

« -Dit le simplement que tu as envie de mon corps, au lieu de t'inviter dans un ascenseur avec moi. » Plaisante Tony.

« -Clint est parti vers le pont, pour prendre un jet. »

« -C'est pas une si mal idée. »

« -Je suppose que tu en as une idéale ? »

« -Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? »

« -Ok, alors…. » Elle stoppe l'ascenseur. « -Il n'est pas dans les cellules. Mais dans la zone des laboratoires. »

« -Quoi ?... »

« -On n'a pas le temps d'en discuter, allons-y avant qu'il soit trop tard. Fury s'ait que vous venez le chercher… »

Tony fit la moue. Elle le prenait pour qui ? C'était logique que Fury se doute qu'ils viennent pour Loki. Bien qu'ils avaient fait profil bas pendant des jours pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons.

Stark prit Natasha contre lui et ils s'envolèrent dans le conduit de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage des laboratoires. Il défonça la porte d'un coup de point et déposa la jeune femme sur ses pieds. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. A part le son de l'alarme, il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit. C'était bien trop calme.

Ils allèrent vers la chambre de Loki et Natasha commença à retirer les nombreuses perfusions et toutes les choses qu'il avait sur le corps. Tony haussa un sourcil surprit en voyant Loki sur le lit.

« -Hum… Jarvis ? »

« -Après un scan complet, c'est bel et bien Loki Laufeyson. »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Je ne serai vous le dire, monsieur. De plus, il serait préférable que vous ne restiez pas trop longtemps dans cet étage. »

« -Ok, merci Nat, je m'occupe du reste et… désolé pour ça. » Dit-il avait de donner un coup dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

Elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi il venait de faire ça, alors elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Tony avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance au SHIELD. Puis, elle ne pouvait être contre les ordres du chef des agents secrets. Elle le laissa donc prendre Loki et s'envoler par la fenêtre.

« -J'ai le colis et nous sommes en route pour la maison. Thor, rejoint Clint dans le jet et prend le avec toi. »

« -Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose ? »

« -La boite de métal volante que tu as à moitié détruit la dernière fois que tu es venu chercher ton frère. » Fit Cap.

Tony resta jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit en route pour la maison. Il dégluti légèrement en voyant le Jet s'envoler. Où est-ce qu'ils allaient mettre ça ? Mais, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Puis ça serait plutôt fun d'avoir un Jet privé sur le toit de son immeuble. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus-tôt ? Ah oui, il n'en n'avait pas vraiment besoin, vu qu'il pouvait voler de ses propres moyens.

« -Jarvis, alerte maximal à la tour. Aucune personne du SHIELD doit être là à notre arrivé. Autorisation spécial pour Clint et Natasha. »

« -Bien monsieur. »

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

Quelques minutes plus tard. Tony se posa doucement sur son balcon. Clint et Thor était déjà arrivé. Loki avait dû déjà assez souffrir, alors il n'avait pas volé à font. Thor fût le premier à venir sur le balcon afin de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Bruce le suivait de peu et ils rentèrent tous dans le salon. Tony leur montra une chambre, celle à côté de la sienne. Le dernier étage était le plus sûr. S'il se passait quelque chose, les ennemis devraient passer par les étages communs des Avengers.

« -Ils lui ont fait des expériences. Il est très faible, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. Je vais faire des analyses plus poussé. » Dit Bruce en quittant la pièce.

Tony hocha la tête et le laissa partir. Il savait qu'il adorerait analyser le dieu… enfin si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

« -Thor ?... Est-ce que c'est normal ? »

« -Qui donc ? »

« -Et bien… dans mon souvenir… Loki était plus… grand… et plus vieux… on dirait un ado… »

« -Le père de toute chose lui a retiré une partie de sa magie. »

« -Et ?... »

« -Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Mais il est Loki… quand il avait cet âge. »

Tony haussa un sourcil. « -Donc, si je résume. Loki est devenu ado… Parce qu'il n'a plus toute sa partie de magie ? »

« -Je suppose… »

« -Mais, il en a encore… de la magie ? »

« -Oui, sinon il ne serait pas ainsi. Mon frère est Jothun. »

« -Ah oui, l'espèce d'Avatar… Donc, il a de la magie, pour rester sous cette forme ? »

« -Je ne sais qu'est Avatar, mais oui c'est bien cela. »

« -Il va vraiment falloir qu'on sorte au ciné, un de ses quatre…. Bon, de toute façon. Il ne peut nous faire de mal ? »

« -Non, Odin lui a retiré sa magie. »

« -Oui, oui… j'ai comprit. T'énerve pas. Je… je vais voir où en sont les autres. » Dit enfin Tony avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il soupira doucement derrière la porte, puis marcha vers le bar pour se servir un double whisky, il en avait grand besoin. Sauver Loki était une chose, mais un Loki ado en était une autre. Pleins de question lui venait à l'esprit, mais il n'avait aucune réponse pour le moment. Il devait attendre le réveil de la belle au bois dormant et encore. Est-ce que Loki se souvenait de tout ? Thor n'avait pas l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur le sujet, car même s'il était passé par là, il n'était pas retourné dans son adolescence.

« -Où est Natasha ? » Dit soudain la voix de Clint, l'arc et une flèche en direction de Tony.

Le milliardaire cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en direction de l'agent. Il l'avait totalement oublié celui-là.

« -On se calme Robin des bois. Ta Marianne est restée au SHIELD pour faire son boulot. »

« -Quel boulot ? Je ne suis pas au courant ! »

« -Et bien ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux, espionner, être un agent double et tout le bordel que vous faite habituellement. »

« -Fury s'est qu'elle est avec nous… et tu la laissais là-bas. »

« -Plus ou moins. T'inquiète pas, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait et je sais qu'elle est intelligente pour comprendre certaines choses. C'est une grande fille. Détend toi, Clint. On a sauvé un dieu aujourd'hui. Enfin, une sorte de dieu… »

Clint resta sans bouger quelques secondes, puis il se détendit doucement. Tony avait raison, Natasha allait bien et elle savait quoi faire. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter tout de même.

« -Ah, au faite. Je sais pas si Thor te l'a dit mais… tu es notre prisonnier. » Dit Stark avec un large sourire.

Clint pouffa de rire. Fury allait vraiment être furieux.

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

« -Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? » Cri Clint en regarda les autres Avengers assit dans le salon commun.

« -Bah, on y a pas vraiment réfléchi avant. » Dit Stark.

Logan, Bruce et Cap soupirèrent. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Fury savait que c'était eux et qu'il allait les poursuivre pour récupérer son prisonnier. Mais, ils n'avaient rien trouvé à par lui faire face. Ayant Natasha de leur côté, ils pouvaient avoir quelques informations, mais pas toujours au bon moment.

« -Monsieur, L'agent Nick Fury est actuellement au pied de la tour. »

« -Oh voilà le grand méchant loup… image, s'il te plait Jarvis. »

L'écran descendit du plafond et s'alluma. On voyait la grosse tête du chef de l'agence d'espions.

« -STARK ! RENDEZ-MOI L'AGENT BARTON ET LE PRISIONNIER TOUT DE SUITE. »

« -Moi ? Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait. Ça me blesse beaucoup que… »

« -NE VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST VOUS ! JE VOUS CROYAIS PLUS INTELLIGENT ! CAPTAIN FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

« -Désolé monsieur, mais je me dois de protéger les gens de cette ville. Hors, Loki est en danger avec vous. »

Tony fit une petite grimasse. Ce demandant si sa tour allait tenir longtemps.

« -Calmez-vous Nicky. »

« -IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME CALME. VOUS ABRITEZ UN DANGEREUX CRIMINEL ! »

« -Et bien, mon cher. Si vous le voulez tellement. Venez le chercher. »

Tony jouait un cout de poker. Est-ce que Fury serait assez taré pour prendre d'assaut la tour et attenter à la vie d'innocents ? Il considéra la question un petit moment.

« -Dans son état actuel, il ne fera aucun mal… » Tenta Bruce.

« -Puis nous sommes là. Nous l'avons arrêté une fois. Nous pouvons le refaire. » Continua Thor.

« -C'est les vacances à l'institue. Je vais devoir rester ici… » Dit Logan d'un air blasé.

« -Ouais, les vacances alors…. »

« -Tes vacances sont dans un mois ! » Firent Logan et Cap à Peter qui dégluti doucement.

« -Vous voyez ? Puis… vous n'avez absolument rien trouvé à vous mettre sous la dent sur lui. »

Fury faisait la gueule. Mais ils avaient raisons.

« -Bien, mais au moindre faux pas, je vous en tiendrai tous responsable. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

Tous répondirent affirment et la communication ce coupa. Tony soupira doucement et alla prendre son cinquième verre de la journée. Ils étaient assez content que cela se soit terminer sans combat. Mais ils étaient tous d'accord pour rester sur leurs gardes. Fury n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

**Voilà le chapitre 2 est terminé.**

**J'espère que vous l'avait apprécié.**

**Il n'est pas très long, parce que je veux garder quelques surprises pour la suite.**

**Loki en ado ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ?**

**Je crois qu'on va bien rire !**

**Je ne sais pas encore les couples qui vont se former. A part celui de Loki et Tony. Donc si vous avez des propositions, elles sont les bienvenues.**

**Il va y avoir aussi des personnages inventés. Que ce soit des agents du SHIELD ou autres… peut-être même des méchants.**

**La suite arrivera bientôt. Plus rapidement que celui-là. J'ai eu une petite baisse de régime, mais elle est passée.**

**Je vous retrouve donc bientôt !**


	3. Le prénom

**Coucou les p'tits loups.**

**Voici le troisième chapitre. **

**•CastielaMalfoy**

**Je te remercie de ta review. 50 Chapitres minimum (enfin je vais essayer). Oui j'ai prit l'idée de Loki en ado d'après Agend of Asgard. Mais je n'en ai pas lu un seul. J'ai trouvé l'idée très bonne et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Après, je ne sais pas s'il va le rester longtemps. Juste le temps de faire chier tout le monde, bien comme il sait le faire. XD. **

**•MikoriSNAPE**

**Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai prit un peu plus de temps que je le voulais, mais j'ai eu une perte d'inspiration. Je vais essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois.**

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

Une semaine passa assez rapidement. Tony avait fait beaucoup de recherche sur le cas de Loki. Thor avait été d'une grande aide, tout comme Bruce. Mais, ils n'avaient pas d'explications logiques au fait que le dieu de la malice se soit transformé en adolescent. Même Odin avait eu l'air étonné de cette nouvelle. Frigga avait tout de même évoqué le fait que Loki était un sorcier et que peut-être il avait refoulé son côté adulte parce qu'on lui a scellé une partie de sa magie. Oui une partie, parce que cela aurait fait foutrement bizarre de voir un géant de glace vivre tranquillement parmi les mortels. Tony était légèrement septique sur ce sujet.

Thor pensait lui, que Loki avait compris que ce qu'il avait été mal et que c'était ça façon de montrer qu'il voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant. Tony était toujours aussi septique.

Loki était Loki. Il avait eu ses raisons d'agir comme ça. Peut-être que Tony aurait réagi exactement comme lui ou peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était plus le même et c'était sans doute l'occasion de faire de lui quelqu'un de meilleur.

Tous les Avengers étaient d'accord. Ils avaient fait des choses qui étaient plus ou moins criminel et ils s'en étaient tous tiré. Cela parce qu'ils n'étaient plus seul. Sauf bien sûr le captain qui ne comprenait pas vraiment et c'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Tony était le marchant de mort, Hulk… et bien c'était Hulk. Romanoff et Clint était des espions et ils avaient dû faire des choses pas très jolis à voir… Logan n'avait pas répondu mais son regard en disait beaucoup sur son passé… Bref, ils étaient une belle bande de grand criminel.

Tony était dans son atelier, entrain de travailler sur un nouveau projet pour son armure. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis son petit tour dans l'espace avec la bombe nucléaire et avait fait le parie fou de concevoir une armure capable d'aller là bas. Il avait beaucoup avancé et avait déjà installé le moyen de pouvoir respirer. Il manquait plus que le problème de comment se déplacer librement une fois là bas. C'était un problème qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à résoudre. Il avait même demandé conseil à la NASA.

Voyant qu'il n'avançait pas, il décida de faire une pause et d'aller manger un morceau. Il remonta donc dans la cuisine commune. Clint et Logan étaient déjà entrain de manger. Ils saluèrent le milliardaire qui s'installa à sa place de d'habitude.

« -Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi, Tony ? » Demande Clint entre deux bouchées.

Tony lui répondit en haussant les épaules. « -J'sais pas »

« -Franchement, t'es pas sérieux… On a un criminel… »

« -Ce n'est pas un criminel… Et si c'est le cas, j'en suis un aussi. » S'énerva le milliardaire. « -J'en ai marre que vous lui m'était toujours tout sur le dos. Il est là et restera là. Si t'es pas contant, la porte est par là… » Termina t-il en pointant la porte de la cuisine.

« -T'énerve pas comme ça. Clint a juste envie que sa belle revienne à la maison. »

« -N'importe quoi…. »

Tony haussa un sourcil. « -Je pensais qu'elle venait ici ce matin ? »

Logan sourit doucement en regardant Clint. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se leva d'un coup de sa chaise.

« -Je…. J'ai quelque chose à faire…. »

Logan et Tony éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'espion prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il avait dû foutre un bordel sans nom et devait tout ranger avant l'arrivé de sa belle.

Ils se calmèrent et l'ambiance retourna au silence. Un long, très long silence. Tony détestait ça. Il avait l'impression qu'on était entrain de le juger. De penser de lui des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il allait dire l'une de ses innombrables conneries quand Logan ouvre la bouche.

« -Pourquoi tu le protèges ainsi ? »

« -Droit au bute, hein… » Fit Tony en regardant son vis-à-vis. « -Franchement, j'en sais rien du tout. Ce type est un dieu psychopathe et totalement fou, mais… je veux l'aider et surtout comprendre. »

Logan ne demanda rien de plus et hocha simplement la tête.

« -J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi je suis passé par cette vitre et… »

« -Monsieur, je crains que cela recommence… » Fit soudainement Jarvis.

« -Je ne savais que je t'avais programmé pour voir l'avenir J… »

« -Non, monsieur, je crains que nous nous faisons encore pirater. »

« -Essayer, J… Essayer. » Fit Tony en appuyant sur un bouton sur sa table et un écran, ainsi qu'un clavier s'allumèrent. Il pianota vraiment très vite en faisant quelques petites grimaces quand il avait du mal à détourner le piratage. « -C'est qu'il est foutrement bon… putain ! »

« -Un problème ? » Demanda Logan.

« -Ouais, ça fait quatre jours que quelqu'un essai de rentrer sur mon serveur privé. Bon évidement, il n'y arrive pas. Parce que, hey je suis Tony Stark ! Mais bon, il est foutrement chiant et il ne veut pas lâcher le morceau. »

« -Tu connais son identité ? »

« -Pas vraiment. Ce type ce sert des relais du SHIELD, de la NASA et je sais de source sûr que ce ne sont pas eux, n'y HYDRA. Ce type est un fantôme. Un putain de foutrement fantôme intelligent. »

Logan regarda le milliardaire. Evidement il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il ne savait même pas faire fonctionner le lecteur DVD. Heureusement, Tony avait été charitable pour lui avoir programmé une I.A rien que pour lui. Enfin c'était avant d'apprendre que tout le monde en avait un dans leurs appartements. Certes, il n'était pas aussi puissant que JARVIS, mais c'était déjà ça.

Tony s'était remis au travail quand Logan lui tapota l'épaule et fit un signe de tête vers le balcon. Tony se retourna doucement et soupira.

« -J, met nous en connexion avec ce jet s'il te plait. » Dit en regardant le Jet qui stagnait devant l'immense baie vitré.

« -La connexion est établie monsieur. »

« -Bienvenue à la tour Stark, puis-je prendre votre commande ? »

« -J'entend que vous n'avez pas perdu le sens de l'humour, Mr Stark. » Fit la voix dans les hauts parleurs.

Tony gémit et haussa un sourcil. Il avait reconnu cette voix. Il la connaissait très bien. Mais l'entendre et surtout maintenant l'inquiétait vraiment.

« -Jarvis ? »

« -D'après les scanners, c'est bel et bien Mr Philippe Coulson. D'ailleurs, je vous précise aussi, que le piratage c'est arrêté quand le jet est arrivé à proximité de la tour. »

« - Laisse-les entrer… mais fait comme d'habitude. »

« -Bien monsieur. »

« -Ce… Coulson. Il ne serait pas…. ? »

« -Si… Logan, c'est bien lui. »

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

Coulson, Skye, Simons, Fitz et May sortirent de l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans le salon commun des Avengers. Exactement au même moment ou Thor arriva sur le balcon. La réunion pouvait donc commencer.

« -Moi je veux savoir comment il est en vie. » Fit Tony.

« -Cela n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça. » Fit Coulson de son ton aimable. « -Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, nous avons des problèmes bien plus important. »

« -Revenir d'entre les morts et essayer de pirater mon… MON serveur privé. Le mien ! Pas celui d'un autre…. »

« -Je devais vous prévenir sans que personne le sache. Personne n'est au courant que nous sommes encore en vie. »

« -Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est MON serveur. On ne touche pas à mes affaires. Cela dit en passant, tu es foutrement bonne. »

« -Merci. » Fit Skye totalement heureuse que l'un des Avengers lui fasse un compliment, surtout venant de Stark lui-même.

« -Elle va nous en parler pendant des mois. » Fit Fritz tout bas.

« -Si ce n'est plus. » Ricana Simons.

« -Comme vous le savez, HYDRA a infiltré le SHIELD et a libéré tous les criminels que nous avons arrêté. »

*Si tu savais qu'il y en a actuellement….* « - Monsieur, votre invité est entrain de ce réveiller. Il serait s'en doute préférable qu'il ne soit pas seul. » Les pensés de Tony furent interrompu par la voix de Jarvis.

Tony regarda Banner qui haussa un sourcil. « -Tu es le doc, doc. » Puis il regarda Thor, qui n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre son frère. « -Va avec le géant vert. On vous… »

« -Nous pouvons attendre. » Fit May qui regarda vraiment intensément Tony.

« -Vous êtes donc au courant ? » demanda Tony en regardant les membres du SHIELD ? Si on pouvait le nommer encore ainsi.

« -Je ne ferai rien, rassurez-vous, Mr Stark. »

« -Vous savez que je ne le permettrai pas, Mr le mort vivant. Je sais que ça doit vous faire vraiment chier et que vous allez sans doute crier à la vengeance, mais Loki est… Comment dire… »

« -Diminuer ? » Fit Skye. « -On le sait aussi.. »

« -Je leur ai tout dit, Tony, je suis désolé. »

« -T'inquiète Cap, c'est pas grave. Ils allaient le savoir de toute façon. Bon excusez moi, mais mon invité m'attend. » Fit Tony en allant vers l'ascenseur.

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

Tony soupira et marcha tranquillement dans le couloir qui mener a sa chambre d'ami. Il vu Thor totalement déboussolé et visiblement, il essayait de comprendre quelque chose et était apeuré. Ils croisèrent leur regard et Bruce arriva, un visage grave.

« -Il a perdu la mémoire. Il ne sait plus qui il est et ce qu'il fait ici. Il n'a même pas reconnu Thor. » Fit le Doc.

Tony regarda Thor, puis Bruce et il soupira.

« -Sinon, comment il va ? »

« -Bien, mieux qu'on pourrait l'espérer. Il a gardait sa faculté de régénération de ses molécules organiques. »

« -C'est déjà ça… Mais… il ne peut pas … »

Banner regarde Thor. « - Cela est beaucoup plus compliqué, mais je doute qu'il reste amnésique très longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas le dire précisément. C'est un dieu et un géant de glace, je ne connais pas du tout ses facultés de régénération. De plus, il n'a pas tous ses pouvoirs, ce qui ne doit pas l'aider. Mais il est vivant et… »

« -Thor nous allons l'aider. On va lui rendre sa mémoire. Même si… ça peut être aussi une chance. Pour qu'il redevienne la personne que tu as connue, avant tout le bordel qui l'a rendu fou. »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, homme de fer ? »

« -Je peux très bien lui faire une identité parfaite. Il faudrait sans doute qu'il change de nom et de prénom. Il faudrait lui trouvé une vie passé. Bon d'abord, on va le gardé à l'œil. Allez rejoindre les autres. Je vais dire à Jarvis de me mettre en conférence avec vous et je vais rester avec Loki. On ne peut pas le laisser seul et vu qu'il va vivre ici, autant qu'il s'habitue à moi… » Fit Tony.

Banner et Thor hochèrent la tête. « -Je ne sais comment te remercier, ami homme de fer. »

« -Commence déjà par m'appeler Tony, après on verra. » Fit le milliardaire en souriant.

Les deux quittèrent l'étage pour rejoindre rapidement les autres. Oui, on pouvait le dire, Tony n'avait pas vraiment fait ça pour aider Loki, mais plutôt pour s'enfuir de la réunion étrange qui se passé deux étages plus bas. Bon ok, il serait quand même là, mais il aurait une excuse s'il n'écoutait pas la conversation.

Tony mit tout de même plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à entrer dans la chambre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire ou faire devant Loki.

« -Hey, bien dormi ? »

Loki hocha simplement la tête en fixant le mur à côté de lui. Tony le regarda et était soulager de voir qu'il était, disons normal. Enfin, beaucoup plus normal que quand il était arrivé.

« -Je… je suis Tony Stark et tu es chez moi. Je sais que c'est pas vraiment… »

« -Je vous connait, non ? »

Tony haussa un sourcil alors que Loki le regardait.

« -Vos yeux… Je les reconnais, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Est-ce que vous êtes… quelqu'un de proche ?... de ma famille ? Un… ami ? »

Tony ne savait pas quoi répondre et lui sourit.

« -Tu as peut-être envie de prendre une douche ou un bain ? »

« -Hum… une douche, oui, j'aimerai bien. »

Tony hocha la tête et aida Loki à descendre du lit, bien qu'il n'en ait absolument pas besoin. Il l'entraina dans la salle de bain et lui expliqua les fonctionnalités de la douche, où était les serviettes et ce qu'il avait besoin.

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

Tony était resté avec Loki pendant toute la réunion. Le plus jeune s'était endormi à la moitié. Le milliardaire avait écouté et participé plus ou moins, mais il était heureux que cela se soit terminé assez rapidement. Le SHIELD n'existait plus, du moins aux yeux du monde. Mais Coulson était entrain de le reconstruire. Les Avengers étaient toujours d'actualité et allaient aider le monde à ne pas sombré aux mains des super vilains. Bref, rien n'avait vraiment changé, sauf qu'ils allaient avoir beaucoup plus de boulot que d'habitude.

« -Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? » Dit-il nerveusement aux autres Avengers.

« -Tony, il t'a plus ou moins reconnu. » Fit Cap.

« -Mais… mais vous pensez vraiment que les gens vont croire que toute cette merde est vrai ? »

« -Bien évidement. D'ailleurs je me demande comment ça ne s'est pas déjà produit. »

« -Je suis Tony Stark, je fais attention en toutes circonstances. »

Tous le regardèrent incrédule. « -Bon d'accord, mais pas quand je m'envoi en l'air. »

« -Ce n'est pas toi qui avait dit, qu'il lui fallait un passé ? » Fit Bruce.

« -Ouais mais… mais… »

« -Je me demande qui sera le plus adulte des deux… » Fit Nat'.

« -Vas y aide moi Red, je sais que je peux compter sur toi… D'ailleurs, si je suis son pé… pé…. Père, qui est la mère ? »

Tous se regardèrent, Tony marquait un point et fit un énorme sourire victorieux… qui disparu rapidement en entendant Logan qui était vraiment amusé par la situation.

« -Elle n'est pas obligé d'être vivante… »

« -ça se tien… » Dit Nat'

« -Je suis sûr que c'est le bon choix, ami Tony. »

Tony réalisa que personne n'était de son côté. Ils s'étaient tous mit d'accord pour que Loki soit le fils illégitime de Stark. Ce basant sur ses parties de jambes en l'air et le fait que le dieu allait rester vivre avec lui. A y bien réfléchir, ça se tenait vraiment. Mais ça allait foutre un bordel sans nom à Stark industrie. Enfin chaque chose en son temps.

Stark n'avait pas l'âme d'un père. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas connu le sien comme il l'aurait voulu. Howard n'avait jamais montré d'affection envers son fils et il était toujours déçu de tout ce qu'il faisait. Même dans ses études, son père lui avait dit qu'il aurait faire bien mieux que ça… Connard !...

« -Allez Tony, fait pas la gueule… » Fit Barton.

« -Tu n'es pas seul, ami Tony. Nous allons aider. » Fit Thor.

Tous sourire doucement, avant de ce reprendre.

« -Bon moi je vais devoir partir, j'ai une mission. Au fait Clint, ça te dit, Tokyo ? »

« -Combien de temps ? »

« -Disons… six mois ? »

« -Je fais mon sac et j'arrive. »

« -Hey, vous devez m'aider ! » fit Tony en regardant les deux espions partir. « Hey ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! »

« -Ah je dois allez en cours, bye les gens ! » Fit Peter.

« -J'ai un cours à donné… » Fit Logan en partant.

« -Je dois aller chercher dame Jane. »

« -Nous devons nous dépêcher Docteur Banner. »

« - Hey ! Les gars ! Putain, mais vous partez tous là ! Vous faites chier ! Allez-vous faire foutre ! » Fit Tony en restant seul dans le salon.

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

Tony avait craché et maudit les autres pendant un bon moment avant d'aller dans son atelier pour se détendre. Il était entrain de faire la nouvelle identité de Loki. Misant sur ce que les autres avaient dit. Loki était donc Loki Stark, sa mère était morte dans un accident d'avion. Tony l'avait reconnu à sa naissance et avait tout fait pour rien n'apparaisse dans la presse. Loki avait vécu dans un petit village en France. Bref, il avait enfin un passé. Maintenant, il fallait laisser les choses se faire naturellement. Tony allait sortir en ville avec Loki, la presse demanderait qui il était et Tony ferait comme à son habitude.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta et Tony leva les yeux de son écran. Loki était debout devant la table et fixait le milliardaire avec des yeux apeurés. Tony haussa un sourcil.

« -Je… j'ai fais un mauvais rêves… » Fit doucement Loki avec une voix tremblante.

Tony se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire ? Puis, il se souvenu de son passé. Lui aussi avait fait beaucoup de cauchemar quand il était plus jeune. Sans doute à cause de son enfoiré de père. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait toujours voir son majordome.

Le milliardaire mit en standby la fiche de Loki et alluma son prototype de flèche avant de s'asseoir au font de son siège et d'ouvrir ses bras au plus jeune.

« -Viens là… » Dit-il alors que Loki s'installa sur ses genoux et il posa sa tête sur la sienne doucement alors que ses bras le tenait doucement contre lui.

« -Tu veux me raconter ce vilain rêve ? »

« -Non… »

Tony soupira légèrement. C'était tout de même étrange. Loki était un dieu, certes très jeune, bien qu'il fût sûr que même à cet âge, il devait être plus vieux de centaines d'années. Mais, il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Stark regarda légèrement le plus jeune, il avait l'air calme et détendu. Il devait s'être rendormi bercer pas le réacteur ARK qui faisait un léger bruit. Tony sourit doucement et déposa un tendre baisé sur le front du dieu, puis termina la fiche et travailla sur ses projets.

Quelques heures plus tard, Thor sourit en voyant la scène sous ses yeux. Banner était quand à lui, plutôt perplexe. Il connaissait Stark, un peu trop bien même. Il s'était passé quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait à mettre le doigt dessus.

« -Quand penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il à Thor sans quitter Loki et Tony des yeux, tous deux endormi dans l'atelier.

« -Que veux-tu dire ? Tony est un ami et je suis heureux qu'il aide mon frère. »

« -Mais ?... »

« -J'aurai aimé…. » La vision de Thor se perdait légèrement. Il devait penser au passé.

« -Tu es et tu resteras son frère, Thor. »

Thor sourit légèrement et regarda Bruce.

« -Et toi ?... »

« -Je ne sais pas. Désolé, mais… c'est Loki. Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il a fait. Puis Tony est étrange. On dirait qu'il sait des choses sur Loki que je n'ai pas connaissance.»

« -Mais ?... »

Bruce sourit, « -Tony s'est mis dans la tête de l'aider et Tony est mon ami. »

« -Alors, allons discuter, Ami guérisseur. Je vais te compté une histoire. »

Bruce hausse un sourcil et comprit rapidement que le dieu blond allait lui raconter son histoire, ainsi que celle de Loki. Cela allait être vraiment intéressant. Il suivit donc le dieu, laissant son ami et Loki dormirent tranquillement, après que le dieu les ait allongé sur un lit de fortune et recouvert d'une couverture.

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

Tony se réveilla doucement et sentit la masse contre lui. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vu le visage calme de Loki qui était blotti contre lui. Il essaya de décoincé son bras de sous la tête du dieu, sans le réveiller. Mais il ne réussit pas et les yeux verts le regardèrent, revenant à la réalité.

« -Bonjour. » Fit Tony en souriant. « -Désolé… je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Loki secoua doucement la tête. « -Je ne dormais pas…. »

« -Petit déjeuné ? »

Loki hocha la tête. Il avait vraiment faim.

« -Jarvis ? »

« -Bonjour monsieur, le petit déjeuné est déjà servit depuis trente trois seconde. »

« -Bien ! Merci J »

« -De rien monsieur, je tenais à vous signaler que monsieur Thor et le docteur Banner sont venu vous rendre visite. »

Tony se leva doucement et aida Loki.

« -Ici ? »

« -Oui monsieur. Monsieur Thor vous a déplacé sur le lit. Puis, ils sont tout deux reparti dans le salon commun. D'ailleurs, ils y sont encore.»

« -Ok, merci J, tu es un amour. »

Tony entraina Loki dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Thor et Banner. Loki prit instinctivement le bas du t-shirt de Tony quand les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'il vit les deux autres hommes.

« -Bonjour ! » Fit Tony, un largue sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Bonjour, ami Tony. »

Banner fit juste un signe de tête.

« -Alors qu'est-ce que nous avons à manger… Je meurs de faim. »

Tony s'installa sur une chaise et Loki se mit tout de suite à côté de lui, debout et gardant toujours le t-shirt dans sa main. Il regarda les deux autres hommes et fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant Thor. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement.

« -Loki, je te présente Thor et Bruce. Ce sont nos amis et Bruce est docteur et t'a sauvé. »

Bruce allait dire qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais Loki n'allait sans doute pas vraiment comprendre. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas dire de chose qui pourrait renfermer plus qu'il ne l'était ou le rendre fou le dieu.

Loki les salua poliment et se détendit petit à petit. Il prit son petit déjeuné écoutant Tony dire des bêtises. Thor demandait des explications sur certaines choses. Le docteur n'était pas bavard. Puis il alla prendre sa douche.

« -Quoi ? » Fit Tony en regardant Thor et Bruce le regarder attentivement. « -J'ai un truc entre les dents ? »

« -Tu nous explique pourquoi Loki et toi étaient dans ton atelier entrain de dormir ? »

Tony haussa les épaules. « -Il a fait un cauchemar, j'allais pas le laisser comme ça. Tu aurais vu ses yeux. On aurait dit un animal apeuré. »

« -Tony, tu ne laisses personne rester aussi longtemps dans ton atelier. Même tes conquêtes ne peuvent pas y mettre un pied. »

« -Et bien, il y a un début à tout. »

Bruce soupira doucement.

« -Je suis… content. Loki a l'air d'aller bien. » Fit Thor.

« -Il va allait mieux. Par contre, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te faire passer pour mon fils. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que qui conque sur cette planète ou même une autre, pourrait le croire une seconde. De plus, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir ton père sur le dos. »

Bruce se mit à rire doucement, suivit de Thor.

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

**Et un chapitre de plus !**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciés.**

**J'étais septique sur le prénom de Loki. Je pensai à le changer, mais je pense que c'est plus simple de le laisser.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite. En faite, j'ai beaucoup d'idées et que j'écris déjà, mais ce sera pour vraiment plus tard.**

**Loki Stark ! Vous aimez ? **

**Surtout n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires.**

**A bientôt les p'tits loups !**


	4. C'est mon fils

**Bon comme j'ai été très méchante et que je vous ai fait attendre longtemps.**

**Je vous fais cadeau ce chapitre et ouais, j'ai été rapide pour une fois.**

**Bonne lecture !**

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

Quand on regardait le visage de Stark, rien ne pouvait indiquer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Largue sourire sur les lèvres, verre de whisky à la main, faisant des salutations plus que nécessaire et même quelques petites plaisanterie devant les cameras. Mais au fond de lui, il détestait tout ça. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le détester, c'est surtout qu'il avait encore pleins de projet à faire et qu'il n'avançait pas à cause de ses foutu collecte de fond. Faire une animation pour le STARK EXPO était vraiment plus excitant que de parler dans un micro pour avoir de l'argent.

Pepper lui avait demandé gentiment d'y aller. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être à deux collectes en même temps. Depuis que Tony avait eu l'idée de faire construire des réacteurs Ark sur toute la planète, il avait besoin d'un peu plus de soutien.

Cette fois, n'était pas comme d'habitude. Bruce, Thor et Loki étaient avec lui. Enfin, Bruce essayait de ce faire le plus petit qui soit, ou être prit pour le décore. Thor était admiratif sur tout ce qu'il voyait et discuté de ces grandes batailles sur d'autres planètes, évitant tout de même le sujet de NYC. Loki était… bah accroché à la veste de costume de Tony. Il regardait les gens avec des petits yeux, comme s'il cherchait à voir à travers eux, mais ne s'engagea dans aucune des discussions. Tout fois, il fut poli.

Bien que cela pourrait faire chier beaucoup de monde, Stark préférait le savoir là que seul dans la tour ou perdu quelque part. De plus, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Loki s'emblait de plus en plus… jeune. Tony espérait qu'il n'allait pas devenir un bébé et être forcer de lui changer les couches ou lui donner le biberon. Thor en avait informé Asgard et ils étaient entrain de faire des recherches sur le sujet.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony dû faire venir Bruce pour qu'il reste prêt de Loki.

« -T'inquiète pas, je vais juste là, je vais parler et dire pleins de connerie et après on rentre à la maison. Ça te va ? »

« -Mais… »

« -Soit sage Loki, d'accord ? On passera au Mcdo si tu veux. »

Loki réfléchi un tout petit moment avant de lâcher la veste de Tony et de prendre celle de Bruce. Tony monta sur la scène, sachant que le plus jeune ne détournerait pas les yeux de lui. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi le mini dieu de la malice faisait une fixation sur le milliardaire.

Tony fût acclamé par tout le monde et prit la parole. Une fois qu'il eu fini, certains journalistes commencèrent à poser des questions. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Loki était visible sur toutes les photos avec Stark et le monde attendait des réponses.

« -Mr Stark ? Pouvez-vous enfin nous dire qui est ce garçon ? » Demanda une jeune et très ravissante journaliste.

Tony sourit, regarde Loki, remet sa veste en place et dit d'un ton évident. « -C'est mon fils… Stark Junior »

A ce moment, les journalistes se déchainèrent. Ils posaient pleins de question, tous en même temps. C'était le vrai bordel. Certains essayaient même d'interviewer le plus jeune, mais Bruce les faisait partir. Tony hocha la tête à Bruce et Thor, ils montèrent sur la scène pour s'échapper à la horde de journaliste. Loki s'emblait totalement paniqué par la situation et Tony le prit dans ses bras. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et quittèrent la salle. Tony eut un fou rire.

« -Woua, ça fait tellement longtemps. Ce m'avait vraiment manqué. »

« -Je ne viendrai plus jamais avec toi. »

« -Détend toi Bruce. Regarde, tu n'as pas flanché. »

« -Mais j'aurai plus le faire et ça aurait été une catastrophe. »

« -Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Tony embrassa le front de Loki, parce qu'il tremblait encore un peu. Il était assit sur les genoux du milliardaire et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Thor les regardait et Tony invita la main du dieu venir sur le dos de son frère pour l'apaiser. Stark devait jouer au papa et d'après Nat', il faisait ça plutôt bien. Lui n'en était pas du tout convaincu. Mais il connaissait les erreurs de son propre père et ile ne voulait pas les reproduire. Puis, Loki n'était pas vraiment son fils.

Ils rentrèrent donc à la tour, après être passé au MC drive. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Jarvis leur souhaita un bon retour. Loki était fatigué de sa journée et surtout soirée et Tony alla le couché directement dans le lit de l'homme de fer. De toute façon, même s'il l'aurait couché dans sa la chambre d'ami, il se serait réveillé avec un petit dieu blotti contre lui.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, il alla se chercher un verre whisky et s'affala dans le canapé. Thor et Bruce étaient déjà installés.

« -Une bonne chose de faite… » Fit Tony en souriant.

« -Monsieur, un appel de Mademoiselle Pots »

Tony grimaça. « -Je suis pas vraiment sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« -Si tu attend, elle va venir… »

« -C'est pas non plus, une bonne idée… Ok J, »

« -MONSIEUR ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! »

« -Pepper, ça faisait longtemps. Comment ce passe ta soirée ? »

« -QU'EST-CE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE D'ENFANT ? »

« -Les nouvelles vont vite… »

« -Franchement, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Anthony ! »

« -Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? »

« -Alors c'est vrai ? C'est ton enfant ? »

« -Qui cela peut-il bien être d'autre ? »

Tony regarda la photo de Pepper sur son pad. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

« -Ecoute, termine ta soirée, retourne chez toi, fait un gros câlin à ton futur mari et on en reparlera plus tard. »

Pepper ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais termina rapidement la conversation, après avoir demandé à Tony de lui expliquer plus tard cette histoire. Tony raccrocha et soupira doucement.

« -Elle ne va pas te lâcher avec ça… tu en es conscient ? »

« -Je sais, mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Que je lui dise, enfaite c'est Loki, tu te souviens le psychopathe qui m'a défenestré de ma tour. Qui a voulu conquérir la terre. Et bah il dort toute les nuit avec moi, parce qu'il est devenu enfant et qu'il a perdu la mémoire. Alors je veux l'aider…. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'elle l'accepte. »

« -Et quand elle va savoir que tu lui as menti ? »

« -Chaque problème en son temps. Loki n'était pas près de redevenir ce qu'il était. »

« -Peut-être que si je le ramène chez nous… il… »Fit Thor, qui n'avait pas encore prit part à la conversation.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Il a prit ses repère ici et pour le moment tout ce passe bien. Attendons de voir. » Fit Tony. « -Mais je comprend que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Mais au moins, il est en sécurité. Puis tu peux le voir et lui parlé quand tu le veux. »

« -Oui… tu as raison, homme de fer, merci pour tout ça. »

« -De rien… » Fit Tony en terminant son verre. « -Bon c'est pas tout, mais demain sera une grande et très longue journée. Il est temps d'aller se coucher. » Dit-il en se levant. « -Ah demain les gars, pas de bêtise, vous avez vos chambres pour ça. » Dit-il en rigolant.

Il remonta vers sa chambre et se coucha doucement. Evidemment, il avait réussi à réveiller Loki. Enfin, s'il s'était vraiment endormi et n'avait pas attendu le retour de Stark. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils passèrent une nuit calme et reposante.

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Loki d'in air intéressé par une multitude d'objets. « -Pourquoi cette arbre est-il dans le salon ? »

« -Parce que c'est…. Noël ! » Répondit Stark comme un enfant qui avait attendu ça depuis toute sa petit vie.

« -Qu'est-ce que… Noël ? » Demanda Thor.

« -C'est une fête ridicule. » Fit Banner.

« -Oh allez les gars, on peut bien fêter Noël, non ? »

« -Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Tony. » Fit Steve.

Tony bouda et pleurnicha. Loki s'avança vers lui. « -Je veux faire la fête de Noël… » Dit-il doucement.

« -Ouais, tu vas voir ça va être cool. On va avoir pleins de cadeaux. »

« -Ce sont les enfants qui auront des cadeaux, Tony… » Fit Clint en rigolant doucement.

« -Putain les gars ! »

Loki tira le t-shirt de Tony et lui montra une boite sur la cheminé.

« -D'accord, une pièce dans le boite à gros mot. » Dit-il en mettant la pièce dans la boite.

Bruce, Steve, Clint et Natasha regardèrent Tony, ce demandant combien d'argent il y avait dans cette boite.

« -Pas touche, c'est l'argent de Loki. »

« -Oh mais c'est qu'il va devenir plus riche que tu ne l'as jamais été. » Ce moqua Natasha.

« -Tu mets vraiment une pièce à chaque fois ? Il doit déjà être plus riche que lui. »

« -C'est ça, foutez-vous de ma gueule, mais… »

Loki tira encore la veste et remontra la boite. Tony soupira et remit une pièce, pendant que tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Thor qui ne comprenait visiblement pas.

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

Après plusieurs jours de préparation, la fête de Noël battait son plein. Tony avait décoré toutes les parties communes… C'était surtout des employés, mais Tony y avait mit son petit grain de sel.

Tout le monde avait terminé le repas, livré à la tour. Stark avait toujours le chique pour faire chier son monde un jour de repos. Maintenant, ils étaient tous dans le salon à ouvrir les paquets cadeaux. C'est Thor qui se lança en premier et donna le premier cadeau à Stark. Celui regarda étrangement le livre… Un putain de gros livre.

« -Cela vient d'Asgard, ce sont les prophéties et légendes. C'est Odin lui-même qui t'en fait cadeau. Nous l'avons traduit dans votre langage. Ainsi, tu trouveras peut-être ce que tu souhaites, mon ami. »

« -Oh putain ! Mais c'est génial ! Merci boucle d'or. »

« -J'aimerai y jeter un œil, si tu le veux bien. » Fit Banner.

« -Pas question, c'est mon livre, achètes-toi en un ! » Réponde Stark en serrant le livre contre lui.

Bon ok, il pesait une tonne et franchement, il n'aurait peut-être pas la patience de tout lire. Contrairement à d'autres qui passaient leur temps à faire que ça. Mais c'était SON livre. C'est à LUI qu'Odin avait fait ce cadeau. Bien que ce type devenait de plus en plus un connard à vouloir détruire Loki à cause d'une prophétie.

Banner regardait Tony. Longtemps… très longtemps… trop longtemps.

« -Bon d'accord, tu pourras le lire. »

Thor rigola et continua sa distribution de cadeau. Logan avait eu une sorte de gobelet taillé dans de la pierre, une lourde pierre. Peter avait eu un bracelet sorti de pierre rouge et bleu. Il était léger et de taille plutôt normal. Romanoff avait eu une tunique Asgardienne pour femme de couleur noire et rouge. Clint avait eu l'équivalent de la même tunique, mais pour homme… quoi que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, les tuniques étaient pratiquement pareille mais avec un pantalon en plus, et elle était de couleur mauve et noir. Cap avait eu un bouclier médiéval. Il en était très content, mais précisa qu'il ne l'utilisera pas. Puis ce fut à Banner qui eu un petit ours fait avec une sorte de verre, incassable. Vraiment ! Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, le machin ne se casse pas. Tony haussa un sourcil en direction de son ami. Il faisait vraiment la collection de ces machins ? C'était à mourir de rire, surtout quand on pensait à Hulk tenant cette petite chose fragile. Et enfin, Loki reçu une clé. Elle avait une forme étrange. Pas du tout comme les clés ordinaires. Thor ne prononça pas un mot, mais ses yeux disaient qu'il attendait quelque chose. Loki ne savait pas quoi dire, sauf un remerciement, mais il semblait aussi étonné que les autres et ne comprenait pas non plus.

Voyant que plus personne ne parlait, ni même bougeait. Tony désigna le Captain pour le prochain tour. Apparemment le vieillard avait demandé conseil à tout le monde. Donc tous eu ce qu'ils voulaient de sa par. Il n'y avait pas eu de surprise. Sauf que certains cadeaux avait été fait avec Peter. Parce que le jeune homme n'avait pas d'argent. Pauvre petit adolescent. On pouvait lui accordait ça, car Clint et Nat' avaient, eux aussi, fait des cadeaux communs et pas vraiment intéressants. Sauf peut-être le pull en laine affreux, rouge et vert. Genre le cadeau que tout le monde déteste fait spécialement pour Mr. Tony Stark. Tous le monde était entrain de rire quand Loki, avec la complicité des deux espions, exprima le désir de voir le pull sur son père. Tony bouda un moment mais capitula et enfila l'horreur.

Logan avait fait quelques efforts et avaient donné des trucs plutôt banals. Dieu seul c'est où ils les avaient trouvé. Tony reçu une bouteille de whisky, pas la plus cher. Peter avait eu un sac de cours neuf, ce qui le fit bouder un moment. Nat' avait eu un collier, pas très luxueux. Clint reçu une nouvelle pair de lunette, légèrement plus classe que les siennes. Thor reçu un porte manteau, parce qu'il faisait chier tout le monde pour en avoir un dans ses quartiers… Aller savoir pourquoi. Bruce eu une nouvelle tasse à café à son effigie, enfin celui de Hulk. Ainsi, il arrêtera de dire qu'on lui pique toujours sa tasse et de passé une petite heure dans sa pièce spéciale Hulk. Bruce était à cran en ce moment et personne ne savait pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Cap reçu un vieux tourneur de disque et Loki avait eu un livre recensant les plus grands écrivains du monde. Même s'il ne s'intégrait pas trop dans la team, Logan avait fait pas mal d'effort. Ce qui était tout de même un bon point.

C'était au tour de Bruce. Celui avait offert des livres, sauf pour Tony. Celui-ci reçu une clé USB. Il y avait des recherches scientifiques pour un nouveau projet. Peter eu un livre de science. Il voulait sans doute lui mettre un peu de son savoir dans la tête. Petite touche humoristique pour Logan qui se retrouva avec 'Comment devenir sociable en toute société pour les nuls'. Clint eu un roman érotique… Ce qui n'a pas franchement fait rire Nat'. Elle eu un livre du même style que Logan… et cela ne lui a toujours pas fait plaisir. Thor eu un ouvrage sur les grands personnages qui on fait l'histoire de la terre. Cap eu un livre sur les nouvelles technologies et Loki eu un livre de comte pour enfant… façon mythologie. Tony avait haussé un sourcil, mais cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Ce n'était que des comtes.

Ce fut le tour de Tony qui souriait comme un crétin en donnant les paquets. Logan eu une pair de gant de moto en cuir noir. Peter eu un bon pour se faire faire un costume trois pièces chez le meilleur tailleur de New York. Nat' eu ses nouveaux pistolets paralysant avec fonction de recharge automatique. Clint eu ses nouvelles flèches, plus légère et certaines avec gaz soporifique. Thor eu une paire de lunette GPS, afin qu'il ne se perd pas sur terre. Bruce eu un pantalon spécial, il pouvait s'étendre et revenir en place. Il avait été fait avec la complicité des 4 fantastiques, qui avaient décliné son invitation parce qu'ils avaient déjà prévu quelque chose. Steve eu plusieurs DVD de la vie de Howard Stark. Il les avait fait lui-même, enfin avec la complicité de Jarvis. Ainsi le fossile pourrait connaitre le véritable caractère de son père… ou pas. Pour finir Loki eu des nouveaux jeux vidéo. Ce qui lui fit très plaisir, car depuis quelques jours, il y jouait avec Peter, Logan et de temps en temps Thor. Mais celui-ci perdait toujours car il ne comprenait pas comment ça fonctionné et donc ne regardait pas toujours l'écran.

Loki se leva d'un coup et se mit devant le grand écran de la pièce. Il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres et attendit l'attention de tous pour parler.

« -Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour vous. » Dit-il avec ses grands yeux vert pétillants de bonheur.

Tout le monde regarda Stark qui leva légèrement les mains devant lui.

« -J'y suis pour rien… Je ne savais pas. »

« -Tu n'es pas obliger, Loki. Noël est pour les enfants et ils ne font de cadeaux aux grands. » Dit Steve.

« -S'il vous plait… ça me fait plaisir. » Répond Loki avec des petits yeux de chat botté.

Tous fondirent presque devant son regard et le laissa donc faire sa surprise. Une vidéo débuta sur l'écran. On y voyait Loki qui exprimer ses remerciements à tous pour prendre bien soin de lui et leur souhaitait un joyeux Noël. Puis une sorte de magnéto commença. Loki avait demandé de faire un message à chacun d'entre eux. Tous s'était prit au jeu et allait de leur remerciement ou de leur trait d'humour. Quelques uns envoyaient des petites piques gentilles à d'autres. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils avaient tous très bien réagit et avait dit des choses sincère. Entre chaque personne, il y avait un petit montage de scène de la vie quotidienne. Ils riaient des bêtises des autres. Ils étaient comme la famille parfaite. A la fin de la vidéo, Loki remercia encore tout le monde. Puis les lumières s'allumèrent un peu plus.

« -Voilà, c'est mon cadeau, ainsi que celui de Jarvis. »

Tous sourire et remercia le plus jeune. Tony avait un regard fier de son petit protégé. Ils savaient tous qu'il préparait quelque chose comme ça, mais cela lui fait tellement plaisir qu'il ne voulu pas gâcher le moment.

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

A la fin de la soirée, après plusieurs parties de jeux vidéo, de partie de dance, de fou rire et la fameuse soupe à l'oignon. Tout le monde était parti se couché, sauf Thor et Banner qui étaient sur le balcon de la tour à regarder l'horizon.

« -Tony a changé depuis que Loki est ici. » Fit Banner en souriant doucement. « -Il grandit… »

« -Je n'ai que peu de souvenir d'avoir vu mon frère aussi heureux… » Fit Thor, lui aussi en souriant.

« -Tu vas en avoir d'autres de ces moments Thor. Puis, tu vas aussi fonder une famille. »

Le regard de Thor devint légèrement sombre.

« -Ai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Thor ? »

« -Dame Jane… Nous nous sommes disputés. »

« -Oh, je suis désolé. »

« -Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon ami. Je pense qu'elle est comme… Dame Pepper. »

« -A la différence que tu es un dieu, presque immortel et que tu ne te conduit pas comme un connard. » Sourit Bruce.

« -Je crois que c'est cela le problème. Je suis un dieu, le fils d'Odin. Je vais être roi. »

« -Elle ne veut pas venir vivre avec toi à Asgard ? »

Thor secoua doucement la tête.

« -Je lui ai proposé le mariage, mais elle veut y réfléchir. Elle… Elle ne veut pas devenir immortel et voir ceux qu'elle aime mourir. »

« -Cela se comprend. »

« -Oui, je sais. Je comprends aussi… mais… »

« -Laisse lui le temps, Thor et ne refuse pas sa décision. Jane est humaine, elle n'est sans doute pas prête à devenir aussi importante pour les Ases. Il faut que tu acceptes sa décision, sinon elle en sera malheureuse. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« -Parfois, tu parles comme mon frère… »

« -Je ne vais pas prendre cela pour un compliment, ton frère est le dieu du mensonge. »

« -Non, je ne voulais pas dire cela… C'est juste que… il me manque… » Soupira Thor.

« -Je sais, je sais. » Bruce regarda le dieu quelque seconde avant de revenir à l'horion.

« -Tu sais, j'ai un peu peur de ce qui va se passé quand ton frère retrouvera la mémoire. Tony s'est tellement attaché à lui. »

« -Loki ne lui fera plus jamais de mal, mon ami. »

« -Tu en a l'air vraiment certain. »

« -Parce que je le suis. Loki a reconnu ses yeux… »

Bruce regarda Thor d'un air interrogatif.

« -Mon frère a une faiblesse. Quand il aime vraiment quelque chose, il en parle en dormant. Un soir, alors que j'étais venu le voir en prison, à Asgard. Je l'ai trouvé endormi dans un coin de sa cellule… Il implorait le pardon aux yeux noisette. Je n'avais pas comprit, mais quand Tony nous a dit qu'il l'avait reconnu à cause de ses yeux… » Thor sourit.

« -C'est pour cela que tu les laisses faire ? En es-tu d'accord ? »

« -Anthony Stark est un homme bon et il fait la fierté de son peuple. C'est un brave guerrier et je sais qu'il fait le bien. Il est sans doute la seule personne capable d'aider mon frère. S'ils sont heureux tous les deux. Je ne peux qu'en être d'accord. »

« -Ce sont deux hommes…. »

« -Cela n'a pas d'importance. J'ai moi-même eu de conquêtes masculines. »

Bruce hausse un sourcil et regarda Thor incrédule.

« -Il n'y a aucune lois ou non dit, sur les relations homosexuelles à Asgard. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il n'y a que sur Midgard que cela est interdit. »

« -Pas partout, mais dans une grande majorité de la planète. »

«-Je trouve cela incroyable. Comment faites-vous en temps de guerre ? »

« -Euh… Thor, je crois que tu devrais demander ça à Tony… » Dit Bruce, les joues légèrement rouges. « -Mais… as-tu dis cela à Jane ? »

« -Bien sûr. Il ne faut rien cacher à notre future femme. »

« -C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne veut pas. Les femmes d'ici n'aiment pas l'infidélité. »

« -Oh, mais non. Je lui ai expliqué que quand l'homme rencontre la femme, ils sont fidèle et cela jusqu'à la… mort…. »

Bruce regarde Thor d'un air inquiet. « -Thor ?... quelque chose ne va pas? »

« -Comment vais-je lui annoncer cela ?... »

« -De quoi parles-tu ? »

« -Loki a… avait une femme. Sigyn… déesse de la fidélité. »

« -Elle est… morte ? »

Thor hocha la tête. « -Quand Loki est tombé. Elle est partie à sa recherche. Elle pensait le trouver sur Jotunheim. Mais les géants de glace étaient en guerre contre nous et sachant qu'elle était la femme de Loki, ils l'ont tué pour l'affront qu'il leur a fait. »

Bruce porta sa main sur l'épaule de Thor. « - Chaque chose vient en son temps, nous lui dirons, car c'est ce qu'on devra faire. Mais tu ne seras pas seul, Thor. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit avant ? »

« -Il était en prison et je n'avais pas les mots. De plus, mère fut revenue, mais Odin ne peut faire revenir que quelques personnes. Il ne l'a pas choisi en punition pour Loki. »

Bruce fronça les sourcils. Après tout ce qu'il avait entendu, Odin était vraiment un sale type. Hulk se ferait un vrai plaisir de le dépouillé, s'il pouvait.

« -Merci mon ami, pour ton soutient. »

« -De rien… »

« -Toi aussi…tu as changé. Tu n'étais pas ainsi avant. »

Bruce sourit doucement. « - Peut-être que Loki a plus d'influence sur nous que nous pouvons le penser. Thor, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, je le ferai. J'espère que Jane comprend la chance de t'avoir à ces côtés. »

Bruce sourit doucement, puis quitta le balcon pour retourner à sa propre chambre. Il avait un petit regard triste. Il soupira doucement et se retourna doucement sur le côté pour enlacer son second oreiller.

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

Tony fronça les sourcils et se réveilla, il entendait un bruit sourd. Il tenta d'émerger de son sommeil et constata qu'il entendait la voix de Loki. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plus jeune qui dormait visiblement encore. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie encore ? Il entendait des voix maintenant ?

« -Non…. Je… ne veux… pas…. Non… lâchez…. Moi…. »

Tony comprit tout de suite que Loki était entrain de faire l'un de ses mauvais rêves. Cela fait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Stark le prit donc contre lui et le berça doucement. Il lui embrassa le front doucement quand il sentit le corps du petit dieu se détendre.

« -Là…. C'est tout… je suis là… il ne t'arrivera rien, Loki. » Sanglota le petit dieu de la malice.

Loki se rendormi, au grand désarroi de Tony qui n'y arrivé plus. Et merde. Pourtant, il était fatigué et il était bien confortablement installé. C'était foutrement chiant et énervant. Il allait se lever quand la voix de Loki se fit encore entendre.

« -Les yeux… noisette… pardonne moi… je t'en supplie… pardonne… moi… »

Tony haussa un sourcil. Loki était vraiment entrain de supplier à des yeux de le pardonner ? Mais quel foutu rêve de merde il était entrain de faire ?

Evidement, Tony imagina tous les rêves qui peut y avoir avec des yeux et fini par s'endormir sans trouvé le bon.

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

Quelques jours plus tard. Tony était entrain de regarder sur l'un de ses écrans un putain de codage de merde, qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffré, même avec les multiples logiciel qu'il possédait. Cela fait trois jours qu'il travaillait dessus. Il n'avait presque pas dormi et avait une humeur de chien. Loki était parti avec Steve et Natasha pour faire les magasins, c'était la période de solde après les fêtes de fin d'année.

Après un combat contre des tigres et autres animaux géants, ils avaient trouvé une clé USB dans l'ordinateur d'un des détraqués qui voulait, pour ne pas changer, conquérir la terre. Bruce et Stark devait donc déchiffrer ce bordel. Mais pas moyen… vraiment pas.

« -Je vais aller nous chercher à manger. On travail mieux le ventre pleins. » Fit Bruce.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais il savait que Tony l'en remercié. C'était comme ça entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire vraiment les choses. Ils se connaissaient vraiment bien.

« -Tu vas lui dire quand ? » Demanda brusquement Tony.

Ils se connaissaient, vraiment bien.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … »

« -Bruce, pas à moi. Je te connais. Tu en pince pour Thor. »

« -Je… n'importe quoi. Où as-tu encore cherché ça ? »

« -Depuis Noel tu es différent… Tu es triste et quand Thor est là, tu es toujours avec lui. »

« -C'est faux, regarde, il est là et je suis ici avec toi… »

« -Et tu vas chercher à manger… Dans la salle commune ou dans l'appartement de Thor ? Aller, tu peux me le dire. »

« -En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« -Parce que je suis ton ami et que je veux ton bonheur. »

Bruce le regarda, puis détourna les yeux vers le sol qu'il trouva subitement vraiment intéressant.

« -D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Jane l'aurait quitté… »

Bruce eu les joues rose et s'efforça de ne pas sauter de joie.

« -D'après les rumeurs, elle aurait refusé le mariage. Elle aurait trop peur de devenir madame Odinson. »

« -Comment tu sais ça ? »

« -Je suis le grand Tony Stark, je sais tout ! Alors, tu vas lui dire ? »

Bruce le regarda sur un air de défi. « -Et toi ? Tu vas lui dire ? »

« -J'ai pas envie de me prendre un marteau dans la gueule. Tu vois, contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas de super pouvoir. Sans mon armure, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un humain. » Dit Tony amèrement.

« -Attend Tony, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« -Rien laisse tomber… »

« -Tu es Iron Man. Un super héro tout comme nous. »

Tony le regarda du coin de l'œil. « - Va nous chercher à manger… on en discutera après. Mais surtout, si tu tombes sur Thor, ça peut attendre. Je ne voudrai pas foutre le bordel dans votre couple. »

« -Nous serons un couple quand vous le serez aussi… »

Tony hausse un sourcil et regarda son ami partir. Quel couple ?

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

Bruce alla à la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Il en avait marre des plats à emporter. Il était entrain de regarder dans le frigo quand il entendit une tempête se lever. Thor était vraiment en colère. Bruce soupira doucement. Devait-il vraiment s'occuper de tout le monde ? Mais là, c'était tout de même Thor. Il se devait de l'aider. Pourquoi ? Devinez…

Il ferma la porte du frigo et alla rejoindre le dieu nordique dans son appartement. Il faisait très sombre et la lumière ne venait que quand un éclaire frappé.

« -Thor ?... S'il te plait… j'ai peur là… »

La tempête se calma légèrement. Bruce reconnu la silhouette du dieu et vint doucement prêt de lui. Il faisait affreusement froid dans la pièce. Banner passa une main sur l'avant bras du dieu, juste pour connaitre sa position exacte et ne pas se cogné contre le mobilier.

« -Thor ? » Dit-il doucement.

« -Que veux-tu ? »

« -Je te l'ai dit. Tu es mon ami et je ne laisse pas tomber mes amis. »

Thor soupira doucement et hocha la tête. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis Thor se calma doucement, très doucement.

« -Cela fait deux jours que tu es là. Tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose. »

« -Non… »

« -Je vais te faire à mangé. Tu dois… » Thor prit le bras de Bruce et l'amena vers lui. Et comme il faisait noir, Banner trébucha contre quelque chose et se retrouva assit sur l'un des genoux du dieu.

Thor sursauta légèrement et regarda Bruce. « -Excuse moi, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Bruce fut un petit instant étonné, mais se mit à rire doucement. « -Ne t'inquiète pas Thor, je suis Hulk. »

Thor soupira doucement. « -Loki et maintenant Jane… Est-ce que tout le monde va me fuir ? »

« -Ils ne te fuient pas, Thor. Loki est peut-être un cas à part… Mais, je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas te fuir. Met toi à sa place rien qu'une seconde. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'il a dû ressentir. D'ailleurs je ne le fais pas. J'ai trop peur de détruire bien plus que la tour et mon étage spécial ne sera surement pas suffisant pour me garder en cage. »

Bruce caressa doucement l'avant bras du dieu qui le retenait de tomber parterre. Il attendit un moment avant de parler. « -Comme je te l'ai dit, Jane ne voit pas la chance qu'elle a eut d'être à tes côtés. »

« -Tu l'as tout autant. »

Bruce sourit légèrement. « -Je suis fier de me battre à tes côtés. Tout comme avec Tony, Steve et même Peter. Bien que j'aie toujours peur qu'il se balance un peu trop prêt de Hulk et qu'il le fauche à la volé. »

« -Tu l'as fait… une fois. »

Bruce haussa un sourcil et rigola doucement. « -Il l'avait cherché. Il n'avait pas écouté les consignes. »

Thor rigola légèrement en se souvenant. Bruce posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule du dieu. Ils ne dirent plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme les firent sursauter.

ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟﾟ･* :.｡..｡. :*･ﾟ

**Alors, alors. Vu que les fêtes de fin d'année arrivent à grand pas, j'ai voulu vous faire un petit cadeau.**

**J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.**

**Et vous avez vu. Il y a un couple qui se forme. Enfin, c'est en bonne voie.**

**Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Pepper et Jane…. Nan enfaite, je ne les aime pas. Pourquoi ? Hum… Elles ne favorisent pas vraiment leurs compagnons. Puis je ne sais pas. Elles ne font pas grand-chose. Pas comme Natasha, par exemple. Puis franchement, je suis vraiment plus porté sur le Yaoi, donc j'ai dû faire quelque chose pour libéré les héros. **

**Puis de toute façon c'est moi qui écris :P**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un bon combat. **

**Ah ! De l'action ! De l'action !**

**A bientôt les p'tits loups !**


	5. Mon petit prince

**Coucou les p'tites louves !**

**Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé quelque chose. Intervenir les pensés de Stark. Donc tout ce qui est en italique c'est la conscience de notre génie. C'est un essai, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans vos commentaires.**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai l'intention de répondre à tous vos commentaires en privé. Sauf pour les non inscrit, je me réserve le droit de vous répondre en chapitre.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

L'alarme rugissait dans les hauts parleurs de la tour. Tony demanda à Jarvis d'évacuer tout le monde et de mettre Loki dans la pièce réservé à Hulk. C'était la pièce la plus sûr de tout le bâtiment, à part son atelier, bien évidement. Il entra un bon nombre de code dans l'ordinateur et le bruit de l'alarme s'arrêta. Le milliardaire soupira et bailla un peu pour arrêté de bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Puis il mit son armure avant de rejoindre les autres.

« -Jarvis ? Une petite idée ? »

« - Aucune monsieur, je ne trouve rien de suspect dans le bâtiment. Aussi, toutes personnes n'étant pas des Avengers sont maintenant en lieu sûr et monsieur Loki est dans la pièce de monsieur Banner. »Dit l'I.A. en montrant les images dans le casque de son propriétaire.

« -Garde l'image de Loki a l'écran. Je veux être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Film tout et enregistre le sur le serveur de Banner. Je veux la liste complète de tous ce que tu peux trouver de… pas normal. » Fit Tony en entrant dans le salon commun.

Thor et Banner venaient eux aussi de rejoindre le Captain, Natasha et Clint. Les autres étaient partis en week-end au manoir des X-men. Logan voulait que Peter s'entraine avec ses élèves pour acquérir un peu plus d'expériences. Dans un sens, Tony trouva ça plutôt sympa pour le nouveau. Surtout que le milliardaire n'avait pas encore fini la salle d'entrainement dans la tour.

_Ce petit deviendra grand… J'ai hâte de voir Loki à l'entrainement…_

_Mais t'es malade ?_

_Bah quoi ?_

_T'as pas autre chose à pensé là tout de suite ?_

_Ah ouais merde…_

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe, Tony ? » Demanda Cap.

« -J'en sais foutrement rien. Jarvis ne trouve rien. C'est comme-ci l'alarme s'était déclenché toute seule… et elle ne peut pas le faire. Sauf si Jarvis le fait… »

« -Jarvis pourrait être corrompu ? Ou un virus ? » Continua le vieillard.

Tony le regarda incrédule, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr à 100% qu'il n'y avait pas de faille. Depuis que le SHIELD avait été dissous, beaucoup de chose c'était passé et le grand patron avait était un peu plus dur dans son recrutement. Surtout que Stark industrie avait emménagé dans la tour. Bien que les étages des Avengers soient hautement sécurisés, les premiers étages sont toujours occupés par des civils. Mais une chose est sûr, il fallait foutrement être doué pour arriver à implanté un virus dans le centre informatique de la tour et encore plus pour corrompre Jarvis.

_Ah putain, ça m'énerve… _

« -Monsieur, je sens une énergie inconnu dans la tour. » Fit Jarvis en interrompant les pensés de son concepteur.

« -Où ? » Demanda Thor.

Tony donna un Stark Pad à toute l'équipe et l'I.A. leur montra les images de la tour. Il y avait pleins de point bleu un peu partout et un paquet de point rouge à leur étage montrant leurs positions.

« -Des cadeaux de Noël en retard ? » Demanda Clint en souriant.

« -Ouais, j'avais plus de papier cadeau… » Rétorqua Tony.

« -Les points sont tous dans nos étages personnelles. » Fit Banner en retournant l'écran de Thor pour le remettre à l'endroit.

« -Sauf dans le miens… » Dit fièrement Tony. Tous le regardèrent d'un air blasé.

« -Natasha, Clint et Tony allaient dans l'étage des espions… Nous, nous allons dans les nôtres. On se rejoint ici. »

Tous répondirent affirmativement et partirent donc à leurs étages. Tony avait toujours un œil sur Loki et l'image du bâtiment, alors qu'il scannait tout ce qu'il voyait. Pour être plus efficace, Clint était partie vers le couloir gauche, Natacha était vers celui de droite et lui avait prit celui du lieu.

« -Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu nous as fait un étage aussi grand. » Dit Clint dans son transmetteur.

« -Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais rêvé d'avoir un aussi grand appartement ? Tu me remercieras quand pleins de petit Clint avec des petit arcs gambaderont dans ses couloirs. »

« -Ah, ah très drôle les gars ! » Dit Natasha qui devait être entrain de monter dans quelque chose.

« -Oh, mais il y aura aussi quelques petites Romanoff avec des pistolets à eau. » Rigola Tony. « -Ne soit pas jalouse ma grande. »

« -Tu es vrai… Attends j'ai vu quelque chose. »

Tony et Clint regardèrent le point de Natasha qui disparu d'un coup.

« -Natash… »

« -Romanoff… Clint ? Je déconnais, revenez ! »

Les deux points avaient totalement disparu. Puis ce fut le tour de Bruce, Thor et Steve. Tony regarda l'image de Loki qui était simplement assit sur le sol de la pièce, face à la porte. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air très calme. Plutôt apeuré par la situation. C'était compréhensible. Le petit dieu était au courant que son père et ses amis étaient des super héros et qu'ils combattaient le crime. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, la bataille était dans la tour. Tout prêt de lui.

Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il vit les lèvres du plus jeune bouger. Etait-il dans le coup ?

« -Jarvis, que dit-il ? »

« -Monsieur Loki m'a demandé de lui faire la discussion. Il me demande de lui raconter l'une des histoires de son livre de conte. »

Tony soupira de soulagement et remercia l'I.A. Loki avait tout simplement besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Il devait être entrain d'imaginer pleins de choses. Soudain, l'écran bipa légèrement et zooma sur le coin du couloir et la lumière du bâtiment se coupa. Tony regarda la forme étrange partir en un éclair et alla à sa poursuite. Mais arrivant au coin du couloir, il ne la voyait plus. Le milliardaire jura dans sa barbe et continua tout de même sa marche dans la direction qu'avait prise la forme. Il essaya de joindre ses coéquipiers, mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. C'était foutrement énervant. Heureusement, Jarvis lui donnait de temps en temps l'état de santé de Loki et l'avancement pour rallumer les lumières.

Tony réfléchissait beaucoup. Il était un génie et il devait trouver des réponses rapidement. Les autres avaient disparu quelque part. Ils n'étaient plus dans la tour, ça c'était certain. Mais où et comment ? On ne pouvait pas disparaitre en un claquement de doigt. Sauf peut-être pour Loki qui était sans aucun doute le seul capable de le faire. C'était un sorcier… du moins dans il était grand. Donc théoriquement, il ne devait pas être le seul à le faire. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous les mages de l'univers prennent sa tour en otage ? Tony sourit, les yeux pétillants.

_Parce que je suis Stark ! Parce que tu es l'homme à battre mon petit Tony._

_Ils ont peur de toi. Tu es riche, beau et intelligent. Ils sont affreux et souvent bien trop stupide pour venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup._

_Tu es le grand patron des Avengers et tu as battu une armée de Chitauri !_

_Tu es encore plus puissant qu'Odin…_

Une fois que son égo fut complètement satisfais de l'ampleur de sa réputation à travers les planètes, Tony essaya d'ouvrir la porte de l'escalier. Elle était fermée. Cela l'étonna.

« -Monsieur, vous n'êtes plus dans la tour. »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« -Cela fait exactement une minute et seize secondes que vous n'êtes plus dans la tour. Monsieur. Par contre monsieur Loki est toujours non loin de vous. »

Tony regarda ses écrans. Il n'y avait plus de point sur celui du plan de la tour, mais Loki était toujours la pièce. Puis il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était encore dans les couloirs.

« -Où suis-je exactement, Jarvis ? »

« -Vous êtes dans les couloirs de l'appartement de monsieur Barton et mademoiselle Romanoff. »

« -Mais pas dans la tour ? »

« -Exactement, monsieur et je ne sais rien d'autre. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Le cerveau de génie tournait à pleins régime. Tony n'était plus dans la tour, mais encore dans les couloirs. Il alla vers une autre porte, mais impossible de l'ouvrir. Il envoya même quelques tires sur une autre, mais rien. Elle était toujours intacte. _C'est quoi cette putain de grosse merde ?... _Son cœur s'emballa un peu. Il eu le vertige et se retenu à l'un des murs. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et respira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de panique.

« -Tique, taque… » Fit une voix masculine, mais hautement aguicheuse. Une voix semblable à langue de serpent de Loki. « -Le temps passe… Dite moi, homme de fer… Qu'avez-vous fait au prince et futur roi d'Asgard ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une voix semblable, c'était la voix de Loki. Il se retourna en direction de la voix, mais il ne voyait rien.

« -Vous, piètre humains… devez vous mettre à genoux devant moi… »

« -Franchement, t'as pas fini avec ça ? Tu sais que tu ne gagneras pas… Loki. »

« -Mais j'ai une armée et elle vous tuera, jusqu'au dernier, si vous osez me défier. Votre existence n'est qu'un grain de poussière dans l'univers. Il est temps de vous plier devant vos dieux. »

« -Je croyais que tu voulais être le seul et unique dieu ? » Tony sourit.

« -Tony, je ne veux plus te voir. J'en peux plus de tes gamineries ! » Cria la voix de Pepper.

Le milliardaire comprit d'un coup, ce n'était pas Loki. C'était une créature qui les imité. Il lança des roquettes dans toutes les directions, mais elles explosèrent contre les murs.

« -J'ai toujours préféré ton père. Il était un grand homme. Tony, tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui. » Fit la voix de Steve.

« -Recommandation pour le projet Avengers, Iron Man : oui, Tony Stark : non ! » Dit sa propre voix. C'était ce qu'il avait lu dans le rapport de Romanoff.

Tony grinçait des dents. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça ? Il devait être dans sa tête. Puis il se mit à rire nerveusement.

« -Je ne comprend pourquoi le prince vous protège ? » Demanda une nouvelle voix inconnue. « -Pourtant vous l'avez battu et enfermé. Mais, il ne veut pas que je vous tue… cela est très déplaisant. »

« -Qui êtes-vous ? »

« -Alors comme je ne peux vous tuer, je vais m'amuser un peu… » Fit la voix, alors que la silhouette venait vers Tony.

C'était un homme qui ressemblait à Loki. Mais il y avait des différences, comme les yeux bleus et il avait vraiment plus vieux que le dieu. Il était clair qu'il était un parent du dieu de la malice. Sa démarche était flottante, comme s'il ne posait pas les pieds sur le sol. Sa voix était aguichante, mais légèrement roque. D'un geste doux, il posa sa main sur le mur en face de Tony. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était comme figé et regarda le mur ce transformé en écran.

Il y avait cinq partie montrant ses coéquipiers dans des décores différents. Hulk et Thor avait l'air d'être des conduits d'aérations. Ils ne devaient pas être loin l'un de l'autre. Le monstre vert était à l'étroit et il tapait sur les parois des conduits. Thor était entrain de lui parlé pour qu'il se calme. Il devait faire revenir Bruce pour pouvoir avancer. _C'est bien Thor, continue… ne le laisse pas tomber. _De l'autre côté, il y avait Clint et Natasha. Ils étaient sur une sorte de plateforme noire qui ne reposait sur rien. Sous eux, il y avait un gouffre sans fin. S'ils tombaient, ils ne reviendraient jamais. Natasha avait les pieds emprisonnés au sol. Seul Clint pouvait bouger, mais ses yeux étaient bandés et ses étaient mains attachés dans son dos. Natasha gronda Clint quand il fit un pas de travers et qu'une forme sous son pied droit s'alluma en rouge. La plateforme bougea légèrement et quelques fragments tombèrent dans le néant. Tony retint son souffle et soupira quand il vit que Natasha était toujours là. Elle devait diriger l'autre espion par la voix, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se trompe de chemin.

« -Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Putain, mais répondez moi ! »

Pas de réponse. _Et ça c'est foutrement emmerdant..._ Tony était entrain de réfléchir. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

_Il a un lien avec Loki…_

_Mais non…_

_Tu ne peux pas en être vraiment sûr. C'est Loki, tu sais le dieu du mensonge…_

Stark regarda le petit dieu dans sa pièce. Il parlait toujours avec Jarvis.

« -Monsieur, je crains que nous avons un problème. Suivant mes calcules, il ne reste que trente minutes avant que monsieur Loki ne manque d'air. »

« -Ah putain ! » Fit Tony.

Tony cherchait un moyen d'aider Loki, ainsi que les autres. Il regarda les écrans et remarqua qu'il manquait Steve. Heureusement, Stark avait laissé le plan du couloir dans un coin de son écran. Il remarqua qu'il y avait un troisième point rouge. Il coupa toute communication avec l'extérieur de son armure.

« -Cap, c'est toi ? »

« -To… ny… » Fit la voix de Steve dans son oreillette.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon grand ? » Demanda le milliardaire, alors qu'il entendait les bruits du bouclier de l'ancêtre.

« -Hydra… »

Stark haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

« -Tony… ce ne sont pas les vrais… ils ne sont pas… humains… »

« -Des hologrammes ? »

« -Non, c'est autre chose… »

Tony réfléchie à toute vitesse, puis écarquille les yeux avant d'exploser de rire nerveusement en voyant qu'un nouvelle écran était apparu et montrait le Captain. Il ralluma ses hauts parleurs.

« -Franchement, c'est super bien jouer. Vraiment. Si je pouvais, j'applaudirais. » Dit-il à l'autre inconnu, qui le regarda en haussant un sourcil. « -Mais tu sais, il faut bien plus que ça pour nous faire peur. Bon ok, ce sont nos peurs que tu nous fais vivre. Je ne sais foutrement pas comment tu fais ça. Mais je payerai une fortune pour le savoir. »

La peur, les phobies étaient ce que ses coéquipiers vivaient. Natasha avait peur que Clint fasse un faux pas pour la tuer. Clint avait peur de devenir aveugle et que Natasha l'emmenait sur un mauvais chemin. Hulk avait peur d'être écrasé et de mourir loin de Thor. Thor avait simplement peur de perdre à tout jamais Banner. _Ça c'est intéressant …_ Enfin cap avait peur qu'Hydra gagne.

« -Plutôt intelligent. Mais je suis vraiment déçu que tu ne l'ais pas découvert avant. Je vais devoir te punir pour ça. » Dit l'autre et claqua des doigts.

Le sol de Clint et Natasha se réduit, pendant que les conduits se compriment sur Hulk et Thor, et enfin Cap avait de plus en plus d'adversaire et s'était même fait touché à l'épaule droite. Tony grogna intérieurement, puis remarqua qu'il pouvait légèrement bouger les pieds.

« -Tu comprends maintenant ? C'est soit eux, soit toi. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? »

« -Va te faire foutre, connard. »

« -Le prince est devenu vraiment ignorant. » Soupira l'autre avant de regarder Tony. « -Disons lui la vérité… cela na serait pas plus simple de le faire maintenant ? Et quand il sera tout… vraiment tout… Choisirait-il de vous laisser la vie sauve ? Que fera t-il quand il va savoir qu'on lui a encore menti sur son passé… sur sa nature. Qu'on s'est servie de lui… »

« -On ne sait pas servie de lui… on voulait le protéger de connard comme vous. » Dit Tony, ne voulant en révéler d'avantage. _Et puis quoi encore ? Cent balles et un Mars ?..._

Il arriva à tourner sa main en direction de l'autre et mit toutes sa puissance dans ses propulseurs. Le tire toucha l'autre et Stark se retrouva projeter contre le mur. Un combat rapide commença. Maintenant que Tony avait toute sa motricité, il envoyait des missiles, des tires. Il planait dans le couloir, visant et tirant. L'autre posa sa main sur le mur et des sortes de tentacules blanches sortaient pour essayer d'attraper le milliardaire. Puis l'autre lui lança des boulles blanches. Tony essayait de les éviter, mais c'était difficile de bouger dans un couloir. Il tourna à droite pour changer d'endroit, envoyant encore quelques missiles derrière lui. Il allait vers Steve quand une flèche arriva vers lui. Il l'évita et entendit un cri derrière lui. Tony sourit en voyant les deux nouveaux petits points rouges sur son écran. _Bien joué les gars…_

« -Vous en avez mis du temps. » Dit-il.

« -Natasha à toi ! » Fit Clint.

Natasha courait dans un couloir parallèle et tira quand elle vu l'autre dans son viseur. Mais cela ne lui fit rien et il continua son chemin avant de se faire aplatir comme une crêpe contre le mur.

« -Pas le mur ! » Cria Tony, mais c'était trop tard.

Les tentacules étaient de retour et attrapèrent Hulk, qui tirait dessus pour se dégager. _Et merde…_Le bouclier de Cap siffla dans les airs et coupa les tentacules. Thor frappa son marteau sur le sol. L'électricité se propagea sur le mur et les tentacules avaient disparu.

« -Il faut trouver mon frère, vite! » Dit Thor.

_Facile à dire…_ Tony avait essayé d'ouvrir des portes, mais aucune n'était possible à ouvrir. Alors, comment trouver le petit dieu qui était coincé dans une pièce ? De plus, il avait encore l'autre tordu sur le dos. Il envoyait des boulles blanches sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Natasha fut touchée et Tony alla la chercher.

« -Faut qu'on sortes d'ici…. » Dit-il au autres.

« -T'as une idée le génie ? » Demanda Clint.

« -Il faut trouver mon frère ! » Dit Thor.

« -Oui, je sais… je réfléchi… »

« -Attend Tony reviens ! Il y a un truc là… dans ce mur… » Dit Clint en montrant un tout petit point sur l'un des murs.

« -Ok. A toi l'honneur Clint. » Dit Tony.

Clint décocha une flèche explosive et l'envoya dans le point. Natasha sorti ses flingue et tira dans le mur. Thor envoya son marteau, alors que Tony envoyait ses derniers missiles. Soudain l'autre arriva dans leur dos en jurant, mais Hulk arriva dans son dos à toute vitesse et ils foncèrent tous les deux vers le mur qui céda enfin. Loki était contre le mur, tremblant de peur. Tony porta l'espionne et traversa le trou pour rejoindre Loki, celui-ci avait le regard perdu et regardait l'autre qui était tenu prisonnier sous Hulk. Thor s'avança et regarda aussi l'inconnu et écarquilla les yeux quand celui-ci daigna prendre sa forme normale d'Elfe blanc qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Loki. Il avait les cheveux vert sombre, des sourcils bien trop grands, une peau tirant sur le mauve et des yeux presque transparents. Il était aussi plus grand et plus mince. Enfin à peut prêt comme Loki, une musculature en moins. C'était un sac d'os.

« -Quill*… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Cria Thor.

Le fameux Elfe regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre lui-même.

« -Je… je…je ne sais pas. » Essaya t-il de dire avec un Hulk sur lui.

Thor regarda Hulk et lui demanda silencieusement de se retirer, ce qu'il fit. L'elfe se redressa doucement, grimaçant de douleur, puis se jeta presque sur Loki.

« -Mon prince… » Dit-il avant que Tony soit pile devant lui. Bien que le milliardaire soit vraiment plus petit, il n'avait pas peur de lui. « -Je… je ne comprend pas…. » Termina t-il en regardant tout le monde.

« -Les… gars… sa urge là… » Fit soudainement Natasha qui se tenait le côté droit de son corps.

Elle avait été salement amochée. Tony la posa sur le sol, contre l'un des murs de la pièce, puis il retourna vivement devant Loki. Celui-ci ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Mais apparemment, la créature le connaissait. Tony regarda Thor et en vu de son expression, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de l'Elfe, alors il retira son armure grâce à la poignée de sécurité et encercla le petit dieu dans ses bras.

« -Quill… Tu peux faire quelque chose ? » Demanda Thor en pointant Natasha qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts malgré les encouragements de Clint à côté d'elle.

L'Elfe regarda l'espionne puis s'approcha doucement. Clint lui lançait un regard qui aurait pu le tuer sur place, s'il avait été muni de pistolets oculaires. Quill plaça ses mains au dessus de la plaie et ferma doucement les yeux. Il dû se concentrer un moment avant qu'un fin rayonnement blanc sorte de ses mains. Tony regarda la scène sans dire un mot, mais son cerveau d'ingénieur était en marche. Il s'intéressait de plus en plus à la magie. Cela, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Loki. Evidemment, comme il n'y avait pas de magie sur terre, il était difficile de l'étudier.

_La magie est une science que je n'ai pas encore apprivoisée…_

_Et comment tu vas faire ? Il n'y a pas de magie sur terre…_

_Ferme là…_

« -Thor, il faudrait qu'on rentre maintenant… » Fit soudain Steve.

« -Bon retour messieurs. » Fit soudainement Jarvis dans les hauts parleurs.

Tous clignèrent des yeux et Steve passa sa tête par le trou qu'ils avaient fait. La lumière était revenue. Tony prit Loki dans ses bras et hocha la tête quand Steve leur indiqua qu'il allait voir si c'était vrai.

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

Ils étaient tous de retour à la tour et il était maintenant temps de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. L'elfe était assit sur le canapé, alors que les autres étaient autour de lui. Bruce regardait l'horizon par la baie vitrée, mais il écoutait les conversations. Steve était assit sur un fauteuil. Thor était debout devant l'Elfe. Tony était au bar entrain de se servir un verre, Loki ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle et regardant l'Elfe du coin de l'œil. Natasha et Clint n'étaient pas dans la pièce. La veuve noire avait perdu beaucoup de sang et même si Quill l'avait guéri, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Naturellement, Clint était resté à son chevet.

« -Je… Je ne sais vraiment rien… Je vous le jure mon prince. » Fit l'elfe. « -A mon retour à Alfheim, les combats avaient déjà commencé. Je ne sais pas qui était nos agresseurs. Je n'avais jamais vu l'une de ces créatures avant ce jour. »

« -Comment étaient-ils ? » Demanda le dieu blond.

« -Une peau écailleuse. Ils y en avaient de nombreuses couleurs. Ils sont bien plus grands que les géants de glaces et parlent dans un dialecte inconnu. »

« -Continu… »

« -Quand… quand je suis arrivé dans la salle du trône, elle était totalement vide. Seigneur Freyr était encore à Asgard. Puis la grande porte s'est fermée et j'ai entendu une voix sombre. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Croyez-moi mon prince. »

« -Il faut que je retourne à Asgard. Je dois stopper cette guerre.» Dit Thor.

« -Je vais venir avec toi. » Dit Banner presque du tac au tac.

« -Wow les gars. C'est tout le monde ou personne. Ok ? »

« -Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la terre sans défense, puis il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Loki. » Fit Steve.

_Ça fait chier de le dire, mais il a raison…_

Quelle idée avait-il eu de le prendre sous son aille et de proclamer qu'il était son fils. Bon Loki n'était pas difficile à vivre et ils s'amusaient beaucoup à faire chier leur monde. Comme planqué la console de jeu de Clint, ranger les cours n'importe comment pour que Steve les range encore une fois. Titiller Bruce pour vois jusqu'ou il tenait sans que Hulk débarque. Cacher le marteau de Thor dans le lit de Bruce. Faire du pop-corn sans mettre de couvercle. Regardez des films d'horreur avec Steve et être plié en deux à chaque fois que le vieux débris sursautait. Bref, tous les trucs de gamins.

Tony regarda Loki. Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de lui mentir. Stark n'était pas Odin. Il n'aimait pas du tout mentir aussi longtemps. Le petit dieu devait connaitre ses origines et surtout comprendre pourquoi il devait la cacher aux yeux des humains. Tony soupira doucement, c'était à lui de le faire. C'est lui qui était responsable de Loki.

« -Loki, tu veux venir avec moi ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire… »

Loki hocha simplement la tête. Il sentait que cela allait grave rien qu'en écoutant la voix de son père. Thor fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il allait demander à Tony s'il pouvait venir, mais le milliardaire secoua doucement la tête avant d'emmener le petit dieu dans leur chambre.

Une fois arrivé, Tony fit asseoir le plus jeune sur le bout du lit et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

« -Tu te souviens de l'histoire… »

« -Les petits princes dans le royaume lumineux ? Elle ressemble beaucoup à l'histoire de mon livre. » Fait Loki en désigna le livre des mythes et légendes nordique.

« -Oui c'est ça… Tu te souviens que le petit prince avait fait une très grosse bêtise. »

« -Oui, il a voulu faire du mal à beaucoup de monde. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un méchant prince, parce qu'il a fait ça à cause du méchant roi et de la créature sombre. »

« -On peut voir les choses comme ça… »Fit Tony en souriant légèrement au mot -méchant roi-. « -Si tu serais le petit prince et que le méchant roi t'avais banni sur la planète que tu as fais du mal. Que ferais-tu ? »

Loki réfléchi un peu. C'était une question assez difficile. « -Hum… je crois que je demanderai pardon… et que j'aiderai les gens qui vivent là bas. Est-ce que Quill est le petit prince ? »

Tony secoua doucement la tête. « -Non Quill est… ». _Il était qui au juste ?_

« -C'est un ami du petit prince…. » Fit soudainement Bruce à la porte.

« -Alors c'est Thor le prince ? » Demanda Loki.

Tony le regarde et mord sa lèvre doucement. _Putain ce que c'est dur d'avouer ça…_

« -Loki… le petit prince de notre histoire… C'est toi… »

Tony s'attendait à tout. Des cris, des larmes, des coups… mais pas à voir Loki complètement bloqué. Il ne bougeait plus, le regard dans le vide. Bruce s'avança doucement vers le lit pour voir s'il respirait encore. Le petit dieu était en état de choc. Thor arriva doucement et pinça des lèvres.

« -Mon frère ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

Loki tourna doucement son visage vers le dieu blond et lui sauta dessus, lui donnant des coups de poings sur le torse et criant. Bruce passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune pour le faire reculer, alors que Thor et Tony ne bougeaient pas. Loki pleurait et hurlait sa haine contre son frère en Asgardien. Le blond encaissait tout et ils attendirent que le plus jeune se calme.

Il était maintenant en boulle sur le lit et pleurait doucement. Thor était reparti avec Bruce dans le salon. Tony monta doucement sur le grand lit et s'installa derrière le petit dieu.

« -Je… je ne voulais pas te mentir… et je sais que j'aurai pas dû le faire. Mais… tu avais perdu la mémoire et j'étais le seul que tu ais plus ou moins reconnu… Je suis vraiment désolé Loki… Vraiment. »

Loki ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas. Il était en colère et fatigué de toutes cette histoire.

« -Est-ce que… tu aimerais rester ici ? Avec mo… nous ? »

Loki ouvrit les yeux, réfléchissant à la question. Puis il hocha simplement la tête.

« -Est-ce que… tu voudrais aider Quill ? »

Loki se redressa vivement. « -Où est-il ? »

« -Dans le salon, avec les autres. Ils sont entrain de planifier leur voyage pour Asgard… »

Loki baissa légèrement la tête. « -Je ne peux revenir à Asgard… Je suis banni. »

C'était foutrement étrange de l'entendre parler comme avant, alors qu'il était encore dans un corps d'enfant de 11 -12 ans à tout casser.

Tony posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Loki. « -On peut toujours demander à ton… Odin… »

Loki regarda Tony et plongea légèrement ses yeux dans les siens. Les yeux verts étaient encore légèrement rouges. « -Je n'ai plus assez de pouvoir… Je ne ferai que vous déconcentrer. Regarde ce qui s'est passé, Nat… Dame Romanoff est blessé. »

Tony haussa un sourcil, autant de l'entendre de la bouche de Thor était surprenant, mais dans celle de Loki, c'était hilarant. « -Franchement les gars, dans quel siècle vivez-vous ? Même ici on n'appelle plus personne Dame ou Sir et encore moins Seigneur… » Tony luttait vraiment pour ne pas rire, puis revint sur le sujet. « -Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Loki. On ne sait même pas pourquoi et qui a fait ça… Même Thor ne le sait pas. »

Loki ne dit rien, mais son regard en disait long. Tony allait poser une question mais le petit dieu y répondit rapidement. « -Ce n'est pas Thanos. »

« -Bon bah c'est déjà ça… On a plus cas ajouté un nom sur la liste. Tu vois que tu peux nous aider. Est-ce que la description de l'Elfe te dit quelque chose ? »

« -C'est un Alfe… » Tony haussa un sourcil. Loki soupira doucement. « -Quill est un Alfe… Les Alfes ou Alfes lumineux sont l'opposé des Elfes ou Elfes noirs…. Et s'il ne connait pas cette race, je ne l'a connais pas non plus. »

Tony hocha doucement la tête. Loki se tourna légèrement et se blotti contre lui, le visage à côté de son réacteur.

« -Vas-tu avec eux ? A Asgard ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

Tony regarda le haut de la tête du petit dieu et passa son bras autour de lui pour lui caresser le dos doucement.

« -Je ne sais pas… Comme l'a dit Steve, il faut que certains restes ici… »

Ils ne dirent plus un mot et Loki s'endormi doucement. Tony avait du mal à tomber dans le sommeil. Il avait peur que Loki disparaisse d'un coup. Il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à lui. Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui mentir et lui avouer toute la vérité. Parce que maintenant, tout ne sera plus comme avant. C'était vraiment emmerdant cette histoire.

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

La nuit n'avait pas était calme. Tony n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit mais il était resté dans son lit avec Loki qui dormait à point fermé. _–L'enfoiré…-_ . Thor avait fait les cents pas, pendant que Bruce et Cap avaient longtemps discutés avec L'Alfe et avaient enfin décidés qui allait rester et qui allait partir pour un autre monde.

« -Ne me dites rien, je vais rester ici ? » Demanda le génie milliardaire. « -Dommage, moi qui me faisait un plaisir de proposer un nouveau réacteur Ark pour Asgard. Ramenez-moi des souvenirs exploitables. »

« -Tony, nous n'y allons pas en vacance. Et je doute fortement que le père de toute chose voudrait de ton réacteur. Ils doivent être bien plus avancés que nous. » Répondit Banner.

« -Tu dis ça, parce que tu as la chance d'y aller et que tu vas pouvoir avoir de beau échantillons à te défoncer le cerveau en rentrant… Frimeur ! » Bouda Tony, puis soupira en voyant Natasha prête à partir. Il n'aura pas l'occasion de se foutre de la tronche de la jeune femme pendant son séjour à Asgard. « -Et dire que vous n'aurez pas de pizza, de beurre de cacahouète, de cookies et j'en passe. C'est vraiment dommage… » Dit Tony en souriant.

Mais son plan n'avait pas marché, jusqu'à ce que Clint réalise et supplie Natasha de prendre quelques pots de beurre de cacahouète. Ce fut un non catégorique et l'archet tapa du pied comme un gamin. _Bingo !_ Tony fait l'innocent, alors que Natasha le fusille du regard et lui dit en russe qu'il allait le payer. _Mais bien sûr poulette…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux espions, Steve, Bruce, Thor et l'Alfe étaient sur le balcon de la tour et attendaient qu'Hemdal ouvre le Bifrost. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps et Tony regarda le pont arc-en-ciel disparaitre dans le ciel au dessus de lui. Il soupira doucement et termina son café en regardant l'horizon. Il pensa un peu à tout ce qui c'était passé et haussa les épaules, bien qu'au font de lui, il mourrait d'envie d'aller à Asgard. Qui ne voudrait pas y allé, même pour une heure ou deux ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il retourna dans son atelier. Cette nuit, bien qu'il ait pensé à pleins de chose, une solution pour un projet c'était offerte à lui. Tony avait pleins de projet. Mais celui-là devait passer en priorité. C'était pour le bien des Avengers. Il voulait créer un jet privé, avec multiples armement, qui pourrait partir directement de la tour. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il soit visible de l'extérieure. Il fallait donc créer un mur qui s'ouvre et se ferme sur demande et aussi trouver le moyen de faire entrer le jet. Attention un beau jet, un peu comme le Bus de Coulson. Donc sa solution était de le faire entrer à la verticale et que le mur se baisse à l'horizontale, afin de laisser pouvoir faire décoller le Jet. Evidemment, il fallait prendre en compte les buildings au alentour. Bref, c'était un petit bijou à créer. Bien compliqué comme aime le génie milliardaire.

« - Monsieur, je pense que cette vidéo est intéressante. » Dit Jarvis, alors que Tony n'était au travail que depuis une heure.

« - Montre-moi ça mon petit J. »

La vidéo s'afficha et Tony retira ses lunettes de soudure, ainsi que ses gants de travail.

« -C'est digne de tout les scénarios catastrophe. La ville est totalement à la merci de cet homme. Nous ne savons pas son nom, ni comment il a réussit à faire… C'est vraiment extra… Je ni…. » La vidéo avait pas mal de coupure et l'écran était devenu noir.

Tony haussa un sourcil et demanda à Jarvis de lui repasser les quelques secondes avant la coupure vidéo. Il pencha la tête à droite, puis à gauche.

« -Est-ce que c'est… une pate d'ours ? »

« - D'après d'autres chaine de télévision, une personne de sexe masculin et totalement inconnu, s'est approché d'un chien. Il l'aurait caressé et le chien serait devenu énorme. A un tel point, qu'il a actuellement dépassé la hauteur de la tour. »

« - Alors ça, c'est vraiment intéressant. Appel Logan et explique lui la situation. Dit lui aussi que les autres sont en vacance. Donc s'il a quelques renforts, ça ne sera pas du luxe. Ah et… »

« -Votre armure est prête monsieur. »

« -Oh Jarvis, franchement tu me comble de bonheur. »

ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟ

***Quill est un prénom ****gaélique. On le prononce ****« Kwil ».**** Il signifie «de la forêt». **

**Je vous expliquerai plus en détaille ce personnage dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Comme une guerre ne ce fait pas en un jour, celle-ci se fera en plusieurs chapitre. Il va surement y avoir des petites pauses détentes et rafistolages des gros bobos, mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera du côté d'Asgard.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires.**

• **Myrzina**

**Je sais que je fais des fautes et je m'en excuse vraiment.**

**Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère qu'elle répondra à tes attentes.**

**Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les lectrices pensent de nos écrits.**

**Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Paix et amour également sur toi.**


End file.
